


All I Want For Christmas Is Us

by Tfnmal23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, Sanvers Christmas, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfnmal23/pseuds/Tfnmal23
Summary: A Christmas Story of my favorite ship, Sanvers.More to come! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Alex and Maggie have parted ways. In October just before having their big gay fall wedding. 

Alex wasn't doing so well, but Kara seemed to keep her busy and of course. Kara was over at Alex's apartment so much she didn't have time to wallow and lay around missing Maggie. Alex did sneak off a few times to get a drink at the bar in hopes she would run into Maggie just see her, to talk to her, to find out how she was doing. She never saw her though. Every night she climbed in bed she would open her phone to her favorites and begin texting her. Then she would delete everything. Then she would look through her pictures that she spent one night sorting and making a folder just for her to browse easily when she wanted to. She wondered all the time, where was she? Was she okay? Was she able to move on? She would also replay their conversations and try to analyze Maggie's every word on why she didn't want to have kids or why she didn't see herself being a mom. 

Meanwhile, Maggie took some time off. She told Alex she was crashing at a friend's place and that was true for about 3 days until she was completing paperwork one long night at the station. It just hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't want to go back to her friend's place and crash on the couch anymore. She began quickly looking for plane tickets to anywhere. She found a plane ticket to Italy for a quick trip to just be alone and collect her thoughts. She had a friend there that she went to high school with that was teaching in a school there. She thought it would allow time to just reflect and get out of the funk she felt. She hadn't once taken to drinking like her previous break ups. She actually walked away from Alex's apartment thinking that Alex would either chase her to the elevator that night or try to call, text or look for her, but it didn't happen. Maggie thought once she returned from her trip she would start making the tough decisions and choices on whether to stay or whether to go. She told her Captian she needed a few weeks personal time and she prepared for her trip. 

\-----

October flew by and so did half of November. The holidays were quickly among everyone in National City. The stores were decked out with all their decorations and every place you went there was Christmas music playing. It made Alex so mad that they play music so early because it wasn't Thanksgiving yet and it was her favorite holiday. 

Kara was planning Thanksgiving dinner again this year and Alex was planning on bringing her favorite scotch as usual. 

Alex was sitting in her apartment and deep in thought again. She got up from the bar stool and walked to the mantle. She hadn't taken any of the pictures of her and Maggie down off the mantle yet. She said to herself she was just too busy, but the real fact was that she couldn't bring herself to do it. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket as it buzzed.

She looked at the screen and it was a text from James.

"Hey Alex, I was just wondering if you heard from Maggie recently. I've been checking up on her like you insisted I do and she sent me a text that she was leaving National City."

Leaving? Alex thought. Leaving? To where?

She quickly texted back. 

"Did she say where?"

"No, not yet. I responded to her asking to meet her before she left. I will let you know when or if I find out. I just thought you should know."

She paced her kitchen now thinking. Where could she be going? 

"Thanks James." She texted back. Then held up her phone to her chest and continued to pace.

Alex wanted to respect Maggie's space because she knew she broke her heart breaking up with her, but she didn't think she would do something drastic and move. Alex now wanted to track Maggie down and talk to her.

\------

Eliza was in town for Thanksgiving. Alex stayed over to Kara's the night before and the 3 of them watched movies and popped popcorn. Alex and Kara passed out on the couch together and Eliza covered them with blankets and slept in Kara's room. 

They woke to the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee. Eliza was busy in the kitchen making stacks upon stacks of pancakes as Kara could eat 20 in less than a minute. Alex turned on the TV to watch Good Morning America and their Thanksgiving day special that led into the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. She loved Thanksgiving and this was one of the reasons. Kara made fun of her for sitting on the floor as close to the TV as possible with her papermade turkey hat that she insisted they make. She's such a softie when she isn't being a badass DEO agent. Alex had a few moments within the day that she wished Maggie were there with her. They both sitting in their PJ's and cuddled up together under the blanket wearing their ridiculous hats. She missed Maggie so much. She couldn't wait for James to come over so she could find out if he met with Maggie.

Alex set the table and Kara helped Eliza with the cooking. Winn arrived first and asked Alex is she wanted to play Zelda and of course she was in. James came next with a dessert he bought at the bakery and a couple bottles of wine. He quickly said his hello's to everyone and then wanted to play Zelda also. Alex had other plans. She needed that Intel on Maggie.

"Whoa, hold it. So details," she asked. He just blankly stared back at her. "On Maggie?"

"Oh, she applied for a Captian position," he explained.

"Where?"

"Metropolis."

"Really? And she got it?"

"Yeah Alex. Of course she did."

"Yeah, you're right. Of course she did. Wow, thanks. I'm going to take a walk. Be right back."

She told Kara and Eliza the same and grabbed her coat. She walked to the park across the street. She found their tree. The tree where Maggie kissed Alex when they were walking one night home from dinner and it began raining. They ran to the tree to take cover as it poured all around them. Alex closed her eyes briefly remembering the kiss and how the moment made her so happy. She pulled out her phone and she decided it was time. Time to reach out to Maggie.

"Hey, I wanted to give you some time before I would check on you. I wanted to see how you are doing and wish you a Happy Thanksgiving, Maggie. I hope you are well."

Alex stood against the tree and waited staring down at her phone. About two minutes later it showed that the text had been read. However, after 5 mins there was no reply. Not even typing. She needed to get back for dinner.

Meanwhile, Maggie was at the station having Thanksgiving with her peers and they were watching some football when she got Alex's text. She just stared at the screen for what seemed like forever. She just froze. She finally stood up and put her phone in her back pocket. She stepped out of the break room at the station and went outside to stand on the stairs in front of the station. Deep in her thoughts, she figured James probably told Alex about her leaving soon and that is why she texted her. And James did say she asked about her. 

\----

About a week later, Alex was still thinking about Maggie. She was wondering every day if she would just run into her. She wondered how much longer she would be in town. She also wondered a lot lately about the fact that it could be a mistake breaking up with Maggie. What they had was so real. Alex hadn’t wanted to date at all. She couldn’t bring herself to do it because even though there was no turmoil with their breakup, emotionally it took a toll on Alex in every possible way. She tried several times in her head to replay back when would have been a time that Maggie and her would have talked about having kids. Maggie insisted she mentioned how she felt about it one day when they were talking about their lifestyle after picking up takeout one night. Maggie said she mentioned it about probably never being able to settle down and have a family. She made a joke about the fact they get so much takeout that their life is all about late nights, eating on the run and unpredictable. Alex said in one of their talks just before their breakup when she brought that up that they could consider getting a live in nanny. She never denied that it would be easy but she definitely thought that all the things, the sacrifices that had to be made would be all worth it. Maggie would always come back with “what if something happened to us?” She said I would never live with myself if that were to happen. Maggie also said she had aspirations of being a Captain which could mean it would be easier than being in the line of fire but still could be longer hours. She said that is why she waited so long to think about getting a dog because that lifestyle isn’t even good for a dog.

Alex was just so frustrated with Maggie having an answer as to why it wouldn’t work that she just couldn’t take it anymore. But now she was standing in the park facing the harbor thinking about her wanting kids. She thought about the last conversation her and Maggie had that afternoon in her apartment. When she asked Maggie is she was ever going to want kids and she said she wanted me. All I said in return was I know babe, but I want kids. Why didn’t I fight more, she thought. Why didn’t I say right then, I want kids with you. 

——-

Kara convinced Alex to get a little table top tree for her apartment. 

“Alex, your apartment is like Scrooge’s place. You need some decorations. We are going shopping. C'mon, let's go." Kara gestured and grabbed Alex's coat off the rack.

They went to the park where the girl scouts and boy scouts together were selling trees. Alex actually got into the spirit and walked the whole area in the park until she found the perfect little tree that she felt would go great in her apartment. 

"I guess you are getting into this now. You chose a bigger tree than expected," Kara said.

"Well I got to thinking if I'm going to start a family then I need to get into this because Christmas is a big deal to the little ones, ya know?"

"Yes, I know. You will be a great mom." She hugged her standing beside her and glancing at the tree she picked. "And this means we need more ornaments, and I love ornaments!"

"Oh gosh, you just love Christmas," Alex sighed.

"This is true, so true," Kara said as she walked ahead of Alex carrying the top of the tree and Alex had the back half.

They dropped off the tree at the apartment and they went to get lunch. The plan was to get some ornaments and Kara was going to help her decorate the apartment. They spent the next 3 hours going all over searching for ornaments and a tree skirt for the tree while creating memories that the ornaments will bring over the years for them to come. 

Kara and Alex loaded in the elevator with the birdcage they weaseled from the lobby door man to bring up all their shopping bags. He insisted on helping, but they didn't want his help because they would never get rid of him. They laughed when the elevator stopped on Alex's floor and Kara kept trying push the cart when she needed to be pulling and Alex just shook her head and watched. It was humorous to her when she knew she could have just carried all the bags herself without breaking a sweat but she insisted on the cart. They turned the corner to her apartment and Alex stopped walking abruptly. Kara ran into the back of her.

"Ow!" Alex said and turned to glare at Kara.

"Well," she paused,"Why did you stop right in front of me?"

Alex turned back around and looked right into the eyes she had been missing for so long. Maggie stood right in front of her, their eyes piercing each other and neither could look away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Maggie and Alex dance around the reason they broke up in the first. Someone has to bring it up. 
> 
> What will happen next?
> 
> I hope to bring this to maybe a 4 or 5 chapter only Christmas Sanvers story. 
> 
> I love you all. Thanks for commenting and reading as always.

"Oh," Kara said as she looked around Alex and saw Maggie standing there. "I'm gonna, you know," and she pointed over her shoulder as if gesturing she was going to leave. "Hi Maggie."

"Hi Kara," Maggie replied however not moving her eyes away from Alex's glance for anything. 

"Well, I will leave you to it. Alex, take your stuff...." Alex just ignored her. "K, bye, call me later."

Kara just shook her head walking around the corner to reach the elevator. 

It felt like an eternity that they just stood there staring at each other taking it all in. Alex didn't want to blink thinking it was all a dream. Maggie finally broke the silence and took a few steps towards Alex.

"I, huh, I'm sorry, I didn't call or text first," Maggie said. "I got your text, but I just didn't know how to respond I guess." She laughed. "I guess I could have just said Happy Thanksgiving back to you."

Alex just smiled at Maggie's mild attempt to break the ice because she didn't want her little joke to not go unnoticed.

They both started to speak at the same time. 

"So....," Alex started to say. 

Then Maggie said, "I wanted....," then she stopped and replied, "I'm sorry, you go." 

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come in?" Alex asked. "I can make some coffee and we can catch up."

"Yeah, yes, of course. I'd love that."

Maggie helped Alex unload the things from the cart into her apartment. Alex left the cart outside in the hall. Hopefully she will remember to bring back downstairs later.

"So were you and Kara out doing some Christmas shopping?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, well not really. We were getting decorations because Kara insists that I need to put up some decorations."

"Ah, Kara being the little elf, I see."

"So James told me that you got Captian. That's amazing, Maggie. I'm so proud of you," Alex said grabbing the coffee mugs from the cupboard. The coffee was almost ready. She also pulled the honey out and slid it across the counter so it was closer to Maggie. Maggie just watch her being domestic in the kitchen.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect it all. I, just, when we..." She paused. She didn't want to finish the sentence. "Well, I applied and went to interview. It just kind of happened so quickly."

"Yeah, still. It is one of your dreams, so I'm super happy for you."

Little did Alex know that she was Maggie's dream too. Maggie missed Alex but she couldn't bring herself to just say it. They continued to catch up all the while, but Maggie had an agenda and that hadn't even been mentioned during her visit with Alex. She told Alex about her brief trip to Italy. Alex was fascinated by some of the stories of meeting new people and Maggie getting to practice Italian. They talked for what seemed like hours. Actually it was for hours.

"So when do you leave for Metropolis?" Alex asked. Alex really wanted to find out if Maggie was just running away because of their breakup but she didn't want to ask. 

"Ah, middle part of January."

"Oh, so you've got time to spend the holidays." Then Alex felt awful. She wanted to retract her statement because who was Maggie spending her holidays with. "I'm sorry," acknowledging her stupidity.

"It's okay," Maggie replied. It wasn't okay but she was putting on a good face.

"Where are you staying for the last month? You do have a friend, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, my friend, well co-worker slash friend really."

The conversation was dying because they've ran out of things like the small talk, the light talk to talk about. Neither one wanted to even remotely talk about the one big topic, the reason they are no longer together.

Alex glanced at the clock.

"Wow, no wonder I'm hungry," Alex said. They have been catching for about 5 hours and it was 7:30pm. 

"Yeah, wow, I should probably get going. I've been here way longer than I intended," Maggie said. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"No, go ahead," Alex said. She paced in the kitchen. She really missed Maggie and she felt like this would be the last time ever seeing her again. She thought to herself quickly that when she was with Kara on Earth One she told Kara 'what if I made a mistake?' and she is more certain now that what they had was real. 

Maggie came of the bathroom and she made her way to her jacket she left in the blue chair. Alex had taken it and laid it on the back of the chair for her when she helped with the bags.

"Well, Danvers, this was great getting to see you and catch up," Maggie said. 

"Yeah, it definitely was. Can we, would you be okay if we hugged?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Maggie stepped back into the living room more and Alex met her. She smiled at her before hugging her tight. Alex like always fit her crook of her neck more into Maggie. Maggie snuck in a smell of Alex's hair to get the same smell as she remembered. For both it felt like home. Neither one wanting to let go, but still having that ackward feeling of who should let go first. Maggie pulled out first. She smiled at Alex while back up and put both of her hands in her front pockets of her jeans.

"Well I'm not sure I will see you before I leave for Metropolis and ...." Maggie barely got out and Alex interrupted her.

"Don't," and she paused. "Maggie, don't go."

Maggie didn't say anything. She waited to see if there is more she was going to say.

"I know I said that I want kids, but I realized something while we were apart," Alex began to pace as she looked into Maggie's nervous eyes. Although nervous she seemed to be just wanting to listen. 

"All I know right now in this moment is that I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I could never. I ran what you said when we broke up through my mind for days. What we have is real, you're right and when you said you wanted me and I said I wanted kids, I, well I should have said I wanted kids, with you. I miss you, Maggie. Please don't go."

Alex stepped in Maggie's personal space because she could see the tears forming in her eyes. She knows she just sprung this on her and Maggie loved time to be able to process things and collect her words. Alex tilted her head while a look of begging her to speak and Maggie just hugged her again. A quick embrace that caught Alex completely off guard so she stepped back a few times to catch her balance while still holding onto Maggie as tight as she could. While still in Alex's arms, Maggie's head on her chest with her arms wrapped around her waist tight she spoke, "Thank you. I miss you so much."

Maggie pulled away. She moved her hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "I actually came here today," she touched her chin to gather her thoughts or what she planned to say. "I came because I also had thoughts while we were apart. Now I feel like I was being completely hard headed about having kids. It just scared to ever think that I could ever be a great mom," she paced in her little spot in front of Alex shifting weight from one foot to another. "Not because of my past, but because of the huge sacrifice and responsibility. But while in Italy, I spent so much time with my friends kids and I watched her and her husband day in and day out take care of their little family. And you know how they did it?"

"How?" Alex asked. 

"Together." Maggie quickly replied.

"Together. I love the sound of that," Alex said.

Alex smiled and Maggie returned the smile.

"So can you please not go?" Alex asked.

"Like now? Or you mean, to Metropolis?" Maggie smirked.

"Both."

"Oh wow, quick answer. I like it," Maggie said.

"You do, don't you," Alex teased and got closer to Maggie. She wanted to kiss her, but she wanted to see if Maggie would come the other half of the way.

"Of course I do," Maggie stepped closer and she could feel Alex's hips touching her. Alex began to lean in the kiss her and Maggie spoke, "I came here today in the hopes that you would take me back because I turned down the job in Metropolis. It is a dream I would like to have some day, but Alex you are my dream that I want forever."

"Awwww, forever?" Alex said as she kissed Maggie soft and slow at first. Then there was more of a need from Maggie to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart.

"Yes, forever." Maggie smiled and kissed her softly again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I were to give this chapter a title it would be The Dialogue We Never Got To See by non-supergirl writer staff.
> 
> Still more to come with this one so stay tuned!
> 
> Comments and feedback always welcome and I love prompts (anything you'd like to see and I will see if it fits with my plan)
> 
> Grammar and typos are all mine. I own them and accept them.

They stayed in at Alex's apartment and ordered in because it was late. Maggie teased Alex about the fact that she still never had anything worth eating in her apartment and Maggie said she would teach her some simple things to cook. Also, some things she learned while in Italy with her friend.

They sat on the couch near each other but not touching to wait for their food to arrive.

"Alex, you know we really need to talk. We never had a problem with intimacy, but I do think we have a problem talking about things, important things that later down the road could be issues," Maggie said with a serious face. Alex knew she was right but she want to bask in this moment a little while long.

You could tell that Alex and Maggie hadn't talked about the tough things because for one they hardly had any time with their jobs and secondly Alex is really still new to relationship that entail forever. They broke up because she wanted to have kids and Maggie didn't. Maggie said to herself it was stupid why they were fighting over something like that so was there some underlying issue for Alex. Was she trying to use that to push Maggie away because she was scared? It is perfectly normal, but Maggie really wished they could talk about those things rather than being shut out.

"Alex?" Maggie tried to get her attention because she was also deep in thought as well about it all.

"I know," she sighed and flipped her hands on her thighs. "We do, we really need to talk."

Neither of them really knew where to start, but at this point it needed to be Maggie because Alex clearly didn't know how to navigate this. 

"When you asked me to marry you, I thought you were crazy," Maggie said turning to face Alex but she still faced the fireplace relaxed back into the couch.

Alex turned her head really quick and said,"Wow, taking it way back, huh?"

"C'mon Alex, stop it. This isn't a joke," Maggie said.

"Oh I certainly don't think this is a joke. I'm just wondering why you chose to start there, that's all."

"Well, let's be honest and talk about it. I mean, lesbians jump into things, but I think at that moment it was fair to say, it was too soon. It's still too soon."

"Okay, so I know I caught you off guard when I asked you. But why didn't you say something when we were planning, when we were ring shopping or say something even then," Alex said and she turned more to face Maggie.

A knock came at the door. Alex knew it must be the food. "Hold that thought," she ran to the door and paid for the food. She walked it to the dining room table and went to get plates from the kitchen. "Wine?"

"Sure," Maggie said and took her jacket back off placed back on the blue chair.

"Let's eat at the table and we can finish talking, huh?" Alex said grabbing silverware, napkins and Maggie grabbed the wine glasses and wine bottle off the counter.

"Yes, sounds good."

Maggie poured the wines and continued to answer Alex.

"Well just to continue on what we were talking about. It was and it is nothing to do with the fact that I don't want to marry you. I had actually thought of it long before you asked me and about building our life together. If I am being honest, I loved moving in here with you and starting to see how we got together, but I had hoped we could slowly make little adjustments and see if we could weather the storm."

"Like, what kind of adjustments?"

"Well, you asked me to move in and I was practically living here anyway, but I hoped down the line we could find another space we both decide on even if we rented a house. But then we made the choice together. Just like when I asked you after you got kidnapped if you wanted to get a dog. I wanted us to do it together. Build our future, together, ya know," she opened her food and began plating it. 

Alex paused from eating and took a sip of her wine. She pondered what Maggie was saying and thought for a bit.

"So yeah, I admit that everything happened so quickly with our relationship and I think when I proposed to you, well, Kara just had a talked with me and she said that I should never let you go. I think I didn't think and just jumped at the moment to ask you. And now thinking through everything we definitely were not ready to get married then. And I agree it isn't that I don't want to get married. I just wish I could, like I told you, have my dad at the wedding."

"I just noticed right off that we were moving too quickly. That's why I asked you at the waterfront that day."

"Yes," and she took a sip of wine. "And I told you that I want to be your wife and that is still true. I want it all, but I should have told you then that I felt things were moving so fast. But I think a part of me felt that I needed to stick to this, you know because I asked you. But I should have talked to you and told you how I felt."

"Yeah, I think we should have talked about it. I think we are both at fault with that for sure. Did you think I was going to be upset? I mean, what did you think?" Maggie asked and took a bite of her food.

"I don't know what I thought. Maybe I thought we were so far into the plans, the invitations, the honeymoon picked out, the cake, the ceremony, the whole bit that I just didn't want to put a hold on something right then when I already knew I wanted to spend my life with you. I felt like after all said and done even if the wedding wasn't the wedding I had dreamed I would still be with you and that's all that mattered. Even if I blinked and I missed it all - in the end you would still be mine and we could take our time the rest of the way."

Maggie teared up. This was the first moment that she really saw the raw words come from Alex. They were so clear and true. Maggie just loved hearing that because it really truly wasn't that Alex didn't want to marry her. It just honestly sounded like the timing was all wrong for them at the time. And there is nothing wrong with that.

"That's the honest and true thought that you could give, babe. Thank you for that."

Maggie reached for Alex's hand and squeezed it.

"I hate to keep hitting the heavy conversation, but it's important." Maggie said. 

"No, no, this is good and healthy. We should have found more time to talk about our opinions, dreams and things we wanted out of life."

"So the big one - kids. I'm sorry Alex, but I feel like that just came out of nowhere. And you said you didn't know how felt about having kids, but I mentioned it a few times in passing. Remember that time we were grocery shopping and a lady was just trying round up the 7 kids she had?," Maggie asked.

"Vaguely," Alex said. 

"I told you that I couldn't imagine having that many children. And I said with my job, it exactly what I would wish upon my child if the child were to lose a parent."

"Oh yes, I remember that, but we never once said talked about us having kids, you and I," Alex replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oh wipe that grin off your face. Alex, seriously, it isn't actually about the kids anymore because I'm willing to discuss how in the future we can think about having kids, but that is not in the immediate future. We need to talk about the real issue. When I asked a few times, if me not wanting kids was okay with you and you just lied and said we were good. You, at the time, was not good with it."

"Ugh, Maggie, you brought this up last time and we didn't get anywhere. Can we just move passed this?"

"No, Alex, we can not. You are not allowed to push down your feelings or brush them off anymore. We are not going to work if we both continue to do that."

"Okay!" Alex raised her voice to get Maggie to stop talking. "I lied for almost the same reason. I saw myself wanting to start a family. The part I told you about always being a mom is true. I've always want to be a mom also to that point because of being like a 2nd mom to Kara. But when you mentioned about how you felt about being a mom, you're right I did think it was your past and your upbringing. I thought if we just got married and over time, when we were ready we could have a child of our own and you would see things differently. But, let's talk about you now. Why were you so hard headed about it?"

Maggie laughed because she knew Alwx was ready to be out of this hot seat for sure. 

"Did you just call me hard headed?" Maggie smirked.

"If the shoes fits," Alex stuck out her tongue.

"Ahhh, well, probably for selfish reasons I didn't want kids. I wanted to be enough for you. I wanted for us to build our life together and I wanted to still work on my career. Kids are a huge sacrifice and they need parents that are going to be around. I will always stand by that because I will never have a family like I did growing up. And maybe somewhere inside there is a part of me that doesn't want to mess that up, like my family."

"Ha! Yes, Maggie, I think that does have something to do with it. But it isn't everything. And you will be a great mom some day. I just want to be there to see it." Alex said.

"Wow, that's a lot of talking, but we really could have saved ourselves a lot of pain if we had talked. I think we really need to think about the future and what we want. As individuals and then see where we fit with each other, don't you think?" Maggie asked.

"Why does it feel like we are breaking up again?" Alex said.

"No, no, no, we are okay. I just mean that we need to take it slower and get it right."

"Okay, well where do we start?" Alex asked. 

"Well for starters, do you want to move in with me? I mean, after we find a place together, do you want to move in with me?" Maggie asked.

"Yes!" Alex leaped at Maggie as she stood up to take her plate to the sink. She hugged her so tight and said, "Thank God you came over. Yes, I will move in with you. Will you stay here until we find a place of our own? We can find something in January."

"Yeah sure," Maggie replied.

"Geez Sawyer, you could sound more excited about that, you know."

"I'm excited," she paused. "But we need to talk about another thing."

"Talk, more talking, ugh. I want to do more kissing," Alex says and turns Maggie around in the kitchen bracing her against the counter.

"Yes, we need to talk more."

"About what?" Alex sighed and stepped back.

Maggie point her finger at Alex and with attitude says, "We need to talk about what you did with my bonsai trees. Where are they?" Maggie glanced at the plant self that now has pictures of her family on them.

"Seriously." Alex said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter with a lot of dialogue and fluffiness. 
> 
> They look at their first place to live together. 
> 
> More to come with Alex wanting to show a place to Maggie.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts? Anything you’d like to see. So far I have fulfilled peoples requests as tastefully as possible with humor. 
> 
> I do have a plan but I like to incorporate peoples ideas in my plan to make it more personal for you. You all are the reason I write this all for.

Thankfully, Alex had given Maggie’s bonsai trees to Kara. Alex was honest and told her she was going to throw them out, but Kara didn’t have the heart. She scooped them all up and brought them to her place. Alex made her way over to Kara’s place to tell her what happened with Maggie and to get her damn trees as she said.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kara asked. It was early afternoon and normally Alex would still be in the lab at the DEO.

“Well, I wanted to tell you what happened with Maggie and I and she wants her damn trees back,” Alex rolled her eyes as she passed Kara in the doorway.

“Oh,” Kara laughed out loud. “That’s funny, I mean, you rolling your eyes. Be careful, Alex. Karma comes back around or well the trees do anyway.”

“Shut up!”

“So tell me what’s up with Maggie?” Kara asked.

“Well, we talked for what seemed like forever,” Alex started.

Kara looked a little worried with a look on her face.

“No, no, all good. The talk was all good, very good actually.” Alex went on.

“Oh okay, great. Did you guys get back together?” Kara asked knowing it went well.

“Yes and no.”

“What does that mean?”

“We are going to slow down and move in together, first. We decided to put off the wedding, although we both still want to marry each other, it is just for the best right now.”

“But what about having kids. I thought that is the main reason you broke up.”

“Well, it was because we never really talked about the reasonings as to why. We also never thought of how to compromise to make it happen and how we would work together to make it happen. We never talked about my dream to have them and her dream to have a career. And how to work for that together. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, very. Ohhhh, this is so great. I’m so happy for you, Alex. Even now I can see that you are relieved and happy.”

“Yeah, I so am. I moved too quickly before and I need Maggie to help me slow it down and enjoy the moments. And we both need to just practice better communication. But we’ll get there, together.”

“Good.” Kara adjusted her glasses and looked down. She looked back up at Alex and took a breathe. “Alex, I’m so happy for you. I really am. You and Maggie deserve to be together.”

“Thank you, sis.” They hugged and Kara got some waters out of the fridge. 

“So, when are you going to tell Maggie about hooking up at Barry’s wedding?”

Alex had started to take a sip of her water and she almost choked spitting it out.

“Ohhhh, so I gather you haven’t told her, huh?”

Alex left Kara’s apartment to head to the grocery store. Maggie was cooking dinner tonight and she has a long list of things to buy for her. Alex walked through the store and as she walked she thought about it and she does need to tell Maggie because they agreed to be honest with each other so she was just going to tell her. 

——-

“Hey there, my favorite shopper, did you get everything I needed?” Maggie said as she was cutting up things she needed to prep in the kitchen. She didn’t move everything back in because after they ate dinner they had plans to meet a realtor at a house that is rent with the option to buy. It is in the city, but in an older neighborhood. Probably will need work because it was built in the 1970’s and Maggie was pretty excited about it. Alex wasn’t because it would be on the opposite side of town from the DEO and increase travel by 20 mins.

“Yes, I think I got everything, Master Chef. Do you need any help?” Alex asked.

“Yes, I do. Thanks for asking. Can you give me the green pepper you just bought and the chili packet?”

“Yes, got them. It smells amazing in here by the way,” she leaned to the side holding the items and kissed Maggie who was mixing something in the mixer. A mixer Alex never knew she had.

“Thanks baby.”

“Whatcha mixing there?” Alex peeped over her shoulder. 

“I’m mixing the corn bread mix. So it is going to all be ready in about an hour. It will be perfect before we head out to look at the house on this cold day.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do? The packet I gather goes in the chili. Got it. The pepper?”

“In the chili also.” Alex began to lay the pepper just in the chili. “Ah! Chop it first. Finely.”

Alex laughed out loud holding her stomach. She wasn’t going to do that, but she loved how bossy Maggie gets in the kitchen. She would imagine this would be how Maggie’s mom was growing up. It’s her domain and everybody watch out.

They had their dinner together and Alex couldn’t stop making comments about how good it was.

“Oh my God, babe. Seriously? This cornbread is out of this world. Like I am so full, but I want another piece,” Alex said.

“Go ahead.” Maggie grinned. She wondered how Alex dealt with her not being here when they broke up. Because right now she sure loved to see happy Alex and she would do anything to make her happy. Anything at all.

Alex scarfed down the extra piece of cornbread and then complained that she was so full she felt like the philsbury dough boy trying to walk out of the apartment.

“Well, I could let you out of the car on our way, like say, 6 blocks and you can walk it off,” Maggie laughed.

“Ah, no. It’s too cold out.” Alex quickly replied.

As they were driving to the house they struck up a conversation of what it was like when they were broken up.

“I was a mess when we first broke up. I kept going to the bar looking for you,” Alex said. “And while I was there, I always had too much scotch and ended up calling Kara to come get me. I actually think one night I was drunk texting with Winn, but I for some reason thought it was you and the next day Winn asked me what kind of underwear I was wearing. Super awkward.”

Maggie laughed with her hand slamming the steering wheel. “I’m sorry,” as Alex glared. “But babe, that’s some funny shit. For real.”

“Oh yeah, funny alright. How about you?”

“Well, I went to Italy almost right after. I spent 3 weeks there. It was only supposed to be 2 weeks, but I got there and enjoyed spending time with my friend that I adjusted my ticket and called the Captain. He’s was so understanding. So I didn’t really turn to the bar, but the wine, well. A couple of nights, I don’t remember getting back to their house let’s just say.”

“Yeah, wine can do that. Sneak up on you, ya know. Speaking of sneaking up, Kara and I went to a wedding. I think I mentioned him before, Barry Allen.”

“Oh yes, the fastest man alive. I’m familiar, we haven’t met, but I’ve heard of him.”

“Yeah, the wedding was on Earth 1. So Kara and I went. She was invited to go with Mon-el, but well. That’s another long story. Anyway, one night, at the rehearsal dinner, I was doing shots. Lots of shots and I met Sara Lance.”

“Who’s she?”

“Oh she is an assassin and a legend.”

“Oh okay. Interesting combination.”

“Yeah, well there is no easy way to say this, but we, we hooked up.”

Maggie slammed the brakes in the car and Alex grabbed the dash.

“You did what?”

Alex slammed back against the seat.

“Alex?!??!”

“What?” Alex looked at her with a questioned look. “I was drunk.” 

“Oh a typical answer.”

“I mean, I missed you. I was wallowing. She was there. It didn’t mean anything.”

“Still typical. You sound like a guy, Alex. Out! Out of the car. You can walk.”

Maggie drove off. There was only 4 blocks to go, but Maggie wanted to make her sweat a little.

Alex called Maggie’s cell and she didn’t answer. She called again and still no answer.

Maggie texted the address of the house and description. 

Alex just replied, “Thank you.”

———

Maggie waited on the porch for Alex leaning on the post.

“Let’s go look at this house and we can talk afterwards,” Maggie said with her arms crossed.

Alex just agreed with a nod and followed her inside to meet the realtor.

“So this house was built in 1972. The original owners are selling it because all their children have left the nest and they are going to retire in Florida. They are a sure sell so we might be able to talk them down a bit for a sale. But if you would like to rent they will rent for a year and then would like to sell it then. It has 4 bedrooms of decent size. All the floors are hardwood original just need some sanding and I can recommend someone. There are 3 1/2 baths. The 1 1/2 added on about 10 years ago. There is a huge backyard and a garage that needs some roof work and probably some lifting and bracing. But I will let the house sell itself, by all means look around and I’ll be here if you have any questions.” The realtor said. She wasn’t pushy, just stating the facts.

“Okay thank you. We will check it out,” Maggie said. “C’mon.” She gestured to Alex and grabbed her arm to hold onto.

They started upstairs where the 3 bedrooms were that were relatively the same size. The house was all furnished and could be rented furnished which would be ideal for them. They couldn’t fill this whole house with furniture. Yet.

“Oh Alex, look at this room. Must be a boys room,” it had police cars on the board around the top of the room.

“Not necessarily, babe. You always wanted to be a cop when you were a kid.”

“Ah, true. You’re right. Cute though, huh?”

“Yeah, these rooms are so big. Well, I guess if Kara didn’t become my sister my room would have been this size.”

Maggie went to look out the cape-windows to the backyard.

“Oh Alex, come here. Look at the backyard. It’s all fenced in. It would be perfect for a dog.” Maggie pointed.

“Oh wow,” Alex leaned in front of her to peep out as Maggie still looked out too. “The fence could use some work, though?” Alex pointed out.

They made their way to the bathroom upstairs that they thought all 3 rooms would have to share but they found the other bathroom. 

“Okay, this bathroom looks like Grover from Sesame Street lives here,” Alex said.

“That’s just cosmetic stuff. We can work on that together. You’re good with your hands,” Maggie said. And then she immediately wanted to retract the statement. “No,” she held up her hand. “Don’t say a word. We’re still fighting.”

Alex just rolled her eyes and walked down the steps in front of her.

“The Master must be downstairs. I do, however like that. And the laundry room must be downstairs too,” Alex said as she hopped off the last step and headed through the dining room. 

“Maggie, this dining room is huge. What does the president live here?” Alex said turning around to see Maggie’s face.

“Let’s see the kitchen. This might be an issue if the dining room is the size of Texas.” Maggie said.

They walked through a swinging door to the kitchen. “Yep! Just as I suspected. The kitchen is small. Well, too small for this house. But....we could take out that wall to the dining room and expand, then set up the stove here, appliances here.”

“Okay, Fixer Upper lady, what’s her name? I can’t believe I forgot her name after you made me watch that show all the time.”

“Joanna, babe. That’s her name.”

“Ahhh, Yes!”

“Hmmm, could work.”

“Maggie, what’s the list price for this place? I’m scared to ask.” Alex said.

“It’s 350,000.”

“What now!???” 

“Yeah, I know, but we can offer less and we can rent for a year and decide while we live here. Maybe we can knock off some if we are willing to fix some things up. Upgrades and such.”

“Babe, we can’t afford this.”

“Yes, we can.”

“Both of us are working and we don’t have debt right now.”

“But we will be in debt for 30 years,” Alex said.

Maggie laughed. “Yeah, that’s kind of how it works. But having a house is an investment.”

“Having a house is a responsibility and commitment,” Alex said with her eyes wide and big.

“Yes, it is. Miss - “I want to have kids”, she said in a deep voice making fun of Alex. “Same thing.”

“Yeah, but that’s 18 years.” Alex came back but it was wasted. Maggie ignored her.

They walked back to meet the realtor and checked the house outside as well and Maggie made notes on her phone what she thought needed work and how much she was willing to offer if to buy and she made note of how much the rent per month was. They headed back out to the driveway to get in the car to head home.

“Can I ride in the car now?” Alex said walking up.

“Don’t push it, Alex. This isn’t funny.”

“What do you want me to say, Maggie? I was depressed.” Alex got in the car and Maggie followed. “I was drinking a lot and being at that wedding so quickly after we broke up was not a good idea. Almost all of the ideas that weekend we not good ones, trust me. I’m not proud of it. I just wanted to be honest and tell you about it.”

“That. That’s what you are supposed to say,” Maggie said and started the car. “I can’t stay mad at you forever, babe. Come here, give me a kiss.”

They kissed over the console and then Maggie smirked and then laughed.

“What?” Alex asked.

“I mean, I’m just really glad you told me. Now it won’t be so hard to tell you I hooked up with Francesca while I was in Italy.”

“Wait. What?! Who’s Francesca?”

“Oh nobody. It didn’t mean a thing, babe.” She winked at her and put the car in reverse.

“Are you serious, right now?” Alex has her shocked and awe face. “Like, you are joking, right babe? Cause I can’t really tell.” Maggie just laughed putting the car in drive and heading back home.

“Maggie, c’mon. You are joking, right?”

“Sure, babe, sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there is a Sanvers fan on this planet that wouldn't love to see Sanvers back together in general, but I personally feel robbed we didn't get a Christmas where they are together.
> 
> Also to all the have been giving ideas, y'all are amazing, and Dee, we are in this together. Everyday. I think I fulfilled some prompts here and I fulfilled one of my own too. 
> 
> The future there is a lot about to happen and I'm using some prompts from MGmt as well coming up. Their future is bright, shiny and happy. 
> 
> This is a super long chapter because I just felt the flow so easily which means there are definite grammar errors so pardon me for that.
> 
> The rest I would like to write and put up quickly in more short chapters to still you guys a chance to comment and help me hahahahaha. 
> 
> I appreciate you all and I hope to make our Christmas dreams come true one chapter at a time.
> 
> ❤️ Maria

Alex and Maggie fell asleep on the couch together after looking at the house. They put on a movie but that didn’t last 30 minutes and they were both out.

Maggie really wanted the house, but Alex only saw work and that it was too expensive. She wanted to show Maggie a townhouse that wasn't out of the city as far and would be easier for them to take care of. It had a previous owner but built in the last 5 years. They had a conversation about the house before passing out and about Francesca.

They talked a little before falling asleep.

"So what did you think of the house? You've been super quiet since we got home," Maggie said lifting her head up off Alex's lap to look her in the eyes to ask her this.

"Ahhh, the house was huge, expensive, needs work and if I'm being honest, I'm not ready for all of that I don't think," Alex said. There was more to it and something underlying there that Maggie was well aware of and she planned to talk to Alex about Francesca. She didn't intend to just bring it up as a joke, but she expected that Alex would start asking questions already. Not give the silent treatment, but maybe she is still processing she thought.

"Okay, let's talk.". Maggie sat up and tugged on Alex's arm to get her to look at her. "Hey, in order to talk that will require you looking at me. C'mon, let's do this. We've had lots of practice and soon this will just come easy to us."

"Alex?" She paused. "Please."

Alex turned toward her. She didn't say anything.

"Okay, I will start. Forget the house for a bit. I want to look other places too but the house needs to be up for discussion and consideration. So, Francesca, you want to know about her, right?"

"It's only fair. I thought you were kidding in the car, but now I know you weren't kidding. So what happened while you were in Italy?” Alex asked. 

“Well, it honestly just happened. I was devastated when you broke up with me, Alex. I know you know that to a degree, but I was a mess. It only took 3 days and I was looking for an escape. I need an escape because everywhere I went, everywhere I looked, people I talked to, reminded me of you. My friend posted on Facebook offering some of her friends to come stay with her while she was teaching in Italy and her husband was traveling Europe on business, so I called her and took her up on the offer to stay with her. One night we went with some of her friends to dinner and everywhere you go there is damn wine. I’m not saying I was drunk because that isn’t an excuse, but it certainly didn’t help. I found comfort in Francesca from not being with you. I talked and talked hours on end, all about you and she listened. She helped me through some of the darkest days and actually made me enjoy my time and trip there,” Maggie explained to Alex. Maggie kept telling the story even though she saw Alex get very jealous. She needed to hear it, hear how it made her feel to lose the love of her life. Maggie did stop there though to let Alex process and think of words to say. Maggie couldn’t tell if it was all jealousy or if she wanted to ask more questions.

“You know,” she stopped. “I want to be jealous and pissed off, well I am, but I have no right to be. I did the same thing and you were understanding. I just really hate how this all went down period, you know and I feel like it is all my fault. I should have talked with you and told you how I felt and none of this would have happened,” she said.

“You know, I woke up the next morning with Francesca,” and Alex cut her off.

“Ugh, Maggie spare me the details please. This is hard enough.”

“Relax, details will be left out.” She touched Alex’s arm and glided her hand down to hold Alex’s hand. “Listen, I woke up the next morning feeling awful. I felt so awful and all I wanted to do was get back to you. I went back to my friends and started packing up all my things. I called to see about flights and I didn’t care about the fees. I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible.”

“But you didn’t come back to me when you got back,” Alex said.

“No, by that time I had talked myself right out of doing it and plus the job offer to interview and then I got it. Well that moved so fast I had no time to react. Getting the job was another thing that caused me pain. I got the job and that’s great, but no one to share it with and no one to celebrate with. That sent me for a loop and that’s when I decided after seeing your text to come and see you. Enough was enough already.”

“Well I know about feeling awful after waking up with someone that isn’t you. I felt so terrible, like sick to my stomach terrible and it wasn’t because I was hungover. I also wanted to get back to you,” Alex said and brushed her hand down the side of Maggie’s cheek.

“I love you, Maggie and I’m glad you came here to talk.” She smiled at her. “But I want my time to be jealous.”

“Okay, that’s fine.”

“So you are on the couch tonight. And we are going to look at a townhouse at 0800 tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am. I will accept my punishment. Permission to engage, ma’am?” Maggie asked.

Alex stood in soldier style with her hands at her hips and widened stance. Maggie kissed her cheek. “Please note for the record, I love you too, Alex.”

“Noted.” She turned to the bedroom in Army formation. “Alexa! Turn off living rooms lights.” Maggie laughed. “Lights out, soldier. No laughing.”

“Alexa, I missed you.” Maggie said laughing a little.

“How nice of you to say so.” Alexa replied.

Alex smiled as she got into bed. She thought we’ll see how long that will last that she is sleeping out there on the couch. She is sure she will weasel her way back on the bed before morning.

———-

The next morning sure enough, Maggie was curled up around the back of Alex her arm dangling over Alex’s hip. Alex just looked over her shoulder and smiled. Alex woke up first and looked at the clock. It was 6:30am. She decided to let Sleeping Beauty have another 30 mins to sleep and she would make them some eggs and toast.

Maggie woke up 20 mins later coming down from the bedroom.

“What time is it?” Rubbing her eyes to try and see the clock.

“Almost 7.”

“Why didn’t you wake me, so we can be on time. I hate being late when other people are involved.” Maggie sighed.

“Well actually the buildings belong to L Corp and Lena is showing us the place. She asked to change it to 9am. Is that okay?”

“Yes, perfect!”

“Come eat and then we can get ready.”

“Yes! Eggs, I do love your eggs, babe.”

“So, so much for the couch last night, huh?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “I don’t know how that happened that I ended up in the bed. I’m just as surprised as you are.” Maggie’s got big eyes and she took a bite of toast and laughed a little laugh.

“Sure, sure you are.” Alex said after sitting down and the stealing Maggie’s fork from her hand. 

“Hey, that’s mine.”

“No,” Alex pointed to the fork right beside her plate on the other side. “That’s your fork, dork.”

“Oh,” Maggie rolled her eyes and said, “How rude.”

——-

They arrived at the townhouse and Lena was waiting right on the sidewalk. 

“Hey Lena, we hope you weren’t waiting long for us?” Alex said. “If you were, it’s Maggie fault.”

“Hey!” Maggie smacked Alex on the shoulder.

“No, the driver just dropped me off and now I’m afraid he needs to come right back to get me. There is an emergency and they need me at work. So I hoped that you could have a look without me and bring by the keys later. Would that be alright?”

“Yeah, of course.” Alex said.

“Take your time and check out the facilities too, okay?” She said as she started walking to the car that pulled up.

“We will, thanks Lena,” Maggie said and waved goodbye.

They walked in the building and there were 15 floors to the building. They are more like condos than townhouses but they called them that even on the brochures. They made it to the 11th floor and the condo was just around the corner. They entered and there was a corridor which had a closet just to the left for coats and shoes. To the right was a full bath that Guests would use. Everything was gray and white, very modern looking and straight edged. As they ended the corridor the whole living room, kitchen and dining rooms was an open floor plan and there were so many windows and you could see tall buildings for at least a half a mile and beyond them mountain range. This morning it was rainy and foggy so not much of a view.

“What do you think so far?” Alex asked.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I really am impressed,” Maggie said. “Kitchen is all open facing this view outside and all brand new appliances,” as she walked and open the stove to peek inside.

“Yeah, the view is what you are paying for here and all the upgrades, plus the dues for the facilities and stuff.”

“So what’s the list price on this place?” Maggie asked.

“It’s 300,000.” Alex was afraid to say it. 

“Oh, it’s worth that, but there is some negatives to it that we will have to figure out before we make our choice. I think we have a huge advantage right now. We can rent the other for a year and still move with more space and we can have a dog.” Maggie winked as if to hint or sell it. “Or we can bite the bullet and just do this but this is going to be hard with a baby or a dog, having to take the dog out and all. Or we can forget all of this and stay in the apartment another year. Speaking of did you tell the super you are moving out in a month?”

“I did. I almost forgot, but I saw him at the mail boxes and told him. We have to still write a letter and submit but he knows.”

Maggie walked around and saw there were only 3 bedrooms and no space for an office or a play space really. The atmosphere isn’t what would want for family, it is more like an ultimate bachelor pad really. But Maggie wanted to leave it on the table because no matter what all things considered on the side, she wanted to get something as soon as possible with Alex. Regardless of their future plans.

They left to go to work that day being Friday so they had the weekend to finish their decorating and maybe decide on what they would pick for a place to move. They needed to figure it out quickly and starting packing some things because it will happen fast.

——

Saturday morning came and Alex was at the DEO working a case with alien involvement. Maggie was enjoying the morning and started packing up some things that they wouldn’t need the next couple of weeks. She was packing most of the kitchen is pretty much what that meant. 

Her phone rang and she didn’t recognize the number, but she answered it anyway.

“Hello?” She said.

“Yes, is this Maggie Sawyer?”

“Yes, this is she.”

“Oh good, this is the realtor you met with last week about the house I showed you to rent for a year with option to buy.”

“Oh yes, yes I remember.”

“Great, well I knew how interested you seemed so I wanted to call you first before I make the listing change on the website and in the newspaper. The owner is dropping the selling price to $200,000. The owner really just wants to sell the house especially now.”

“Especially now? What happened? What made them change their mind?”

“Well they moved down to Florida and they’ve been there for a couple months now. Well the wife has been battling cancer, and well, she lost her fight and just passed away 3 days ago.”

“Oh no,” Maggie said and held her hand up to cover her mouth. “That’s so sad.”

“So the husband called me to talk to me about selling the house as it was a need now asked if there was any interest as of late so I told him about you and Alex. He mentioned that he’d love to meet you if you could come back by the house on Sunday. He said you sounded like just the couple that would fit the house perfectly and he’d be happy knowing it went to a happy family.”

“Wow, I don’t know what to say. I’m just in shock. I can probably make it but not my fiancé or well girlfriend. Would that be okay?”

“Yes, that would be just fine.”

“Okay.”

“See you then.”

———

Alex came home from a long day at the office. She was so hungry, tired and cranky but Maggie wanted to talk about the house and what the realtor called about. Maggie made Alex sit at the bar and eat her tomato soup and grilled cheese so she could be alert.

“So I told you all about the call with the realtor and you haven’t said anything. Don’t you have an opinion yet on getting this house? Especially if the price was lowered and the reason he needs to sell.” Maggie asked.

“Babe, I liked the house don’t get me wrong, but do you think we can do all the work we want to do with the $100,000 difference. I just think we don’t have time for all that.”

“Yes, we can get all the work we want done for less than that. I know some free, well cheap labor that can help us with most of it and they get a BBQ dinner out of it and some beers.”

“Well why don’t you go check it out and talk to the owner. I will make a promise right now that we will make a decision by the 15th on what we want to buy, okay?

“I was just going to say we need to set a deadline for sure. Time isn’t on our side. I began packing up the kitchen today.”

“I know. We won’t have time next week because Kara’s Christmas party will have us super busy next week.”

Maggie’s phone rang and it was a Skype chat caller. It’s Francesca. 

“Francesca, hi,” Maggie said waving into the phone.

Alex turned her head around so quickly it could have whipped off her shoulders. Maggie looked up over the screen of her phone as she was getting the death stare from Alex.

“Margarita, my Bella, how are you? I miss you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. How are you?” Then Maggie thought, I shouldn’t have asked that.

“I miss you, beautiful, beautiful Bella. Come back to Italy, please.”

“Oh you’ve had too much wine. Where is Trisha?”

“Trisha is boring. She work in morning, she go home after dinner.” Trisha is Maggie’s friend that invited her over to Italy to stay.

“I’m sure she would love hear that she is boring. Who are you with? Are you gonna be okay to get home?”

Alex sighed and flopped down on the couch as Maggie paced in the dining room talking to Francesca. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening right now.

“Francesca, remember I told you about Alex, my fiancé.”

“Yes, she dumped you. It’s okay baby come to Italy and we can do that thing we did after that dinner party in the country. You know that thing,” she winked at Maggie on the phone. “The thing we did all night until the sun came up.”

“Are you fucking serious right now, Maggie?” Alex said as she stood up and went to the bedroom.

“Francesca, shhhh, goodness you are getting me into so much trouble. Alex and I are back together. I want you to meet her, but well that’s not happening.”

“Fucking right it isn’t,” Alex mumbled from the other room.

“Francesca, I gotta go. Get home safe and stop drinking wine. Ciao!”

“Awwww, Ciao Bella. I will call you again and we can have a date, no? You can show me your....”

“Bye Francesca!” Maggie cut her off. She knew enough was enough with that. She had enough damage to repair. Why the hell did I answer that? I need to start screening my calls she thought.

Maggie went to the bedroom to look for Alex and she wasn’t in there. She looked left and saw a light on in the bathroom. She went over and knocked on the door.

“Alex?” 

“Yeah,” Alex said soft and low. 

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

She entered the bathroom and Alex was sitting on the edge of the tub with the water running filling the tub.

“Hey,” Maggie said waiting to see if Alex was going to bite her head off.

“Yeah,” Alex looked up at her and there were actual tears in her eyes. 

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was going to be like that. I really honestly wanted you to meet her. I wanted actually her to meet you, babe. I wanted her to know how important you are to me and to see I am happy. I didn’t bank on her being drunk. I’m really sorry about that.”

“Why and the hell would you think I would want to meet someone you’ve slept with?” Alex said.

“You wanted to meet Emily and get to know her.” Maggie said.

“Yeah but Emily is not my fault. Francesca IS my fault.”

“Stop Alex. Nothing is just your fault in this relationship. You keep saying that and I wish you would stop. Honey listen to me, let’s put the past in the past. Keep it there. I’m here, you are here and we are trying to start a new year and new life together. I don’t regret the things that happened because they got me to you. Okay? I love you and all that matters now is us.”

Maggie grabbed both sides of Alex’s face to force her to look at her. “Okay?” She asked her again tilting her head like a puppy. She loves to do that. Alex doesn’t think Maggie even knows it’s a weapon she has to turn her to putty. But it is.

“Okay, yes. Damn,” she wiped her eyes. “I’m a mess.”

“Yes, but you are my mess. All mine.” She smiled at her.

Alex laughed and continued drying her eyes. “I’m going to take a bath and relax a little.”

“Can I join you?” Maggie asked.

“That was an invitation.” Alex said.

They kissed softly and Maggie undressed Alex and helped her in the bath.

“I will be right back.” Maggie said.

She got some wine, glasses and all the candles she could grab with her other arm from the living room and the lighter.

Alex laughed as she came in the bathroom with the lighter in her hand. She lit the candles one by one and then she shut the bathroom light. 

She leaned out the bathroom door and yelled to Alexa. “Alexa, play soft jazz on Spotify.”

“Okay,” Alexa said.

The music began to play. Maggie didn’t like it and she shook her head no at Alex and held up one finger as to wait a minute.”

“Alexa, play Maggie and Alex’s playlist.”

The music began and it was Today by Joshua Radin. Maggie nodded as that was a good choice. She poured two glasses of wine and handed them to Alex. Alex set them down on the edge of the tub out of the way.

“You ready for this babe? Don’t blink you might miss it,” Maggie began grabbing the bottom hem of her t-shirt to pull up over her head. She pulled it off quick.

Alex took a sip of wine. “Slower,” she mumbled trying to swallow at the same time.

“The water will be cold by the time I get in there. Sorry babe,” she then turned facing the door and teased Alex by unhooking her bra and then letting it drop to the floor then she bent over and pulled down her underwear. 

“Oh gosh, it’s getting hot in here.” Alex said.

Maggie laughed and turned to her into the bubbles. She sat back facing Alex and Alex handed her the wine. “Hey there,” Maggie winked at Alex as she took the wine glass. “Thank you.”

“Actually thank you, I needed this.”

“I think we both needed this. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both relaxed and listened to the music sipping their wine.

——-

Sunday morning came and it was a beginning to a super busy week for them. Work all week of course and Kara’s Christmas party on Saturday night. Eliza was coming into town for two weeks to stay with Kara so it would be busy with visiting, cooking and eating out some. Maggie also had the party at the precinct on Wednesday night and she needed a gift for the white elephant gift exchange. She was in charge of getting the egg nog for that party so she needed to get going because today is the only day has and she needs to meet Mr. Johnson at the house at 3pm.

Alex went in to the DEO but first she stopped by Kara’s apartment to see what she has been up to and to see if she wanted to get breakfast with her.

“Hey,” Kara swung open the door still in her pajamas. She ran back to the stove. She was already making breakfast. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“Yes, that would be amazing.” Alex took off her jacket and scarf.

“What’s up? I thought you would be at the DEO already.” 

“I was on my way and wanted to see if you wanted to go to breakfast, but this is even better. You got coffee?” Alex asked.

“Yes, just brewed. How’s looking for a place to live going? How’s Maggie?” Kara asked.

“Well It is getting down to the wire but we need to make a decision by next weekend and Maggie I think she is set on the old house. She is going back there today.”

“What? You don’t like the house?” Kara asked.

“Putting all my feelings of negativity away, the house does have character and I’ve thought about it, us living there. Maggie wants a dog and I would like to have kids eventually and if we are planning our forever it is really, well,” she paused. “It’s perfect.”

“Awwww, it sounds amazing. Sounds like you might have found your answer.”

“Yeah, I think I did. Thanks Kara.”

——-

Meanwhile, Maggie finished all her shopping and she headed home to drop everything off and then she headed over to the house to meet Mr. Johnson.

She got to the house and there was a car parked on the driveway she pulled up behind it in her cruiser. She made her way to the front door and knocked. A moments later the door opened and there stood a man. He had a paper boy hat on and black rimmed glasses. He had tired eyes which is understandable and a 5 o’clock shadow of salt and pepper whiskers.

"Maggie is it?" he spoke while standing aside to allow her to come in.

"Yes, Hi, Mr. Johnson, I am Maggie," she grinned.

"Oh, Mr. Johnson was my father dear. Call me George. Come in," he gestured for her to come in. 

"Okay, George it is," as she smiled and walked in.

He closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry I don't really have anything to offer to drink because everything is packed up. I fly back to Florida on Tuesday so I just came to get a few things."

"No, no, it's okay. Sam told me on the phone about your wife passing. I'm very sorry. My condolences to you and your family."

"Thank you," he replied.

He smiled and nodded. "So you probably want to know why I asked you to come today?"

"Well to be honest yes, but I'm glad to come. This house is on my," she paused, "well, soon to be fiancee again if I have anything to do about it. But yes this house is one of the 3 on our list."

"Oh you are planning to ask her to marry you?" George asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Even better," he walked out of the foyer and through the kitchen to the back door. "I'm so sad really to see this house not decorated for Christmas. In the 45 years that we have lived in this house, this is the first year that the house hasn't been the most decorated house on the block. The kids came home every year and then with their kids."

"That sounds so nice. So you have grandchildren?"

"Yes, nine of them."

"Oh wow, I can picture it now them all here. So amazing, I bet."

"Oh it definitely was. Definitely."

He walked over and he opened the garage that they didn't get to see too much of because it still had most of their things in it that needed to be moved out. He walked over to a post that was used as a brace in the garage in the middle. 

"Every year around Christmas time we would measure all the kids and how tall they were year after year, see," he pointed to show Maggie.

Maggie looked down and she saw all their names even the grandchildrens names and she touched it as her throat began to get tight and a feeling came over like she wanted to cry and her lip began to tremble. She spoke. "That is a wonderful tradition, George. So so wonderful."

"Yeah the kids look forward to it every year and they would all stand around waiting for their turn to be measure holding hot chocolate as we played Christmas music. Some of the greatest memories happened in this house."

"I can see that. I can feel it actually. I have to tell you, George. I didn't have much of a home most of my life. You don't have to sell me on this house. If it were up to me, I would buy this house right now. I was sold the second I set foot in this property and I see the possibilities it has to offer."

"Yes, I know dear. I know all of it. I just wanted to tell you that this house picked you. I picked you. You deserve this house and not to freak you out or anything, but when the realtor told us the story of you and Alex and what he knew of you my wife was still alive. She was there when he called us and told us that you seemed so in love with the house. He said you just had that look in your eyes of love, care and a future that you could have the same as we did and carry on the legacy of this home. When we hung up the phone that day and my wife was very sick in bed, she said she wanted you and Alex to have the home. So I had to just meet you." He stopped and smiled.

Maggie choked up again and smiled with some little pools of tears starting to form in her eyes.

"George, are you sure aren't a salesman? You made a great pitch there." 

He laughed. "Oh I'm so far from a salesman. I'm a retired electrician so you are welcome for all the extra outlets in the house in advance."

She laughed back. "How very presumcous of you and thoughtful," Maggie said.

"So all joking aside, what did you think of the new offer for the house?" George asked.

"Actually the other price was suitable, but there is work to be done if I am honest and well Alex isn't excited about all the work as we are really busy with work."

"So it sounds like you need to do some convincing, then, right?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking she should have been here to meet you and I wouldn't need to work on her."

"Well, I have an idea. Take some pictures of the post with the kids names and tell the story. I would love to see you guys in the house before Christmas and you send me a picture of it all decorated up with lights and the whole bit. Nothing would make me happier than that."

"I'll do that and definitely give it a go. Thank you for sharing your stories of the house and your family, George. I hope you have a safe trip back to Florida."

"Yes, yes will do." She began walking off to the car. "Oh Maggie, one more thing, even if you don't get this house. I wish you the best with Alex. She's one lucky lady."

He gave her a hug just kind of out of no where. She wished her embrace with her father when she saw him was more like that instead of the awkwardness of being his own daughter and not feeling any warmth or sense of home like George has give in just less than an hour with him.

He let go and smiled. "Take care, Maggie. I hope we hear from you soon."

"I'm gonna work on my girl and I will have an answer by the end of the week, George."

"Atta girl, good luck!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow Sanvers fans! I hope you are gearing up for your holiday however and whatever you celebrate I hope it is fun time with your loved ones.
> 
> In this chapter they are getting the house which isn’t a spoiler alert. I think it was pretty obvious and I’m excited for them and their first Christmas.
> 
> Definitely more to come stay tuned.
> 
> This has fluff and some cute moments that I would love to see but we would never see them on the show. I wanted to share.
> 
> As always, I love feedback and comments. I also love ideas that you would love to see. I am happy people are enjoying this so far.

Maggie sat in the car a minute. She tried to call Alex. The phone rang a couple of times and then Alex picked up.

"Hey babe," Alex answered.

"Hey yourself," Maggie replied.

"How did it go at the house?" Alex asked.

"Great. Really Great," she smiled because she was happy Alex asked with enthusiasm. "Anyway, I'm on my way home. I can't wait to tell you about it, so will you be home soon?"

"Yes, I should be home soon. I love you," Alex said before hanging up.

"I love you more," Maggie laughed.

"I doubt it, but I will let you have this one."

\-----

Maggie picked up some chicken and Mac and cheese from the market on the way home. It was really cold out with a high of 25 degrees for the whole day. No wonder her hands and feet still feel numb so she hopes the Mac and Cheese will warm them up.

Alex comes through the door about 30 minutes later and she takes off her shoes and hangs her coat up next to the door.

"Yes, mac and cheese, my favorite," Alex said while hugging Maggie and looking over her shoulder. "Hey," she said and kissed Maggie on the cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Maggie said and then turned to hand Alex her plate.

They sat down at the table. Maggie had water already at the table for them.

"So tell me about meeting the owner?" Alex asked while sitting down.

While Maggie cut up her chicken she spoke. "He was so nice. He explained to me why he wanted to meet us."

"Yeah, why was that?" 

"Well basically it was my excitement about seeing the house, I the guess the realtor told him I loved the house and well, his wife, well before she passed after hearing about us, she told him she wanted us to have the house."

"Awwwww, really?"

"Yeah really. Then he showed me something that really almost made me cry and I will tell you after I show you. They have a huge family, 3 kids themselves and 9 grandchildren."

"Oh wow, that's amazing."

Maggie got her phone and opened pictures. "So look babe. He has this post in the garage that over the years they would mark how tall the kids were at Christmas marking the end of the year. And they even did the grandchildren. Isn't that so neat?"

Alex grabbed the phone and zoomed in looking at all the names.

"See babe, this is why I want to have kids. To have a sense of family and create our own traditions. I was blinded before by how much I wanted that and lost sight that I want it with you. I want all of this with you."

"I want it all with you too. So did I sell you on this house yet?" Maggie asked.

"So you do want to have kids?" Alex asked.

"Yes, like not right tomorrow, but yes after seeing this house and seeing how we can build a happy home, I can see me being a mom, absolutely."

"Oh my God, yes!" Alex got up and hugged Maggie in her chair then she kneeled down next to Maggie, her hands on Maggie's thighs. "Let's get this house. We don't need to wait any longer. Let's do it."

"You are sure?" Maggie asked.

"I've never been more sure, except the day I asked you to marry me because I've always known you are the one for me."

Maggie started to cry. But these certainly were not sad tears. They were tears of joy, tears of washing away the past for her and years of finally, just finally getting the happiness she deserves with her one true love.

"Awwww, honey, I didn't mean to make you cry," Alex said as she reached to dry a tear that escape down her cheek.

"No, I'm okay, it's okay, I'm happy. I'm so very happy and these are tears of joy, babe."

"Ah okay, come here," Alex grabbed Maggie's hand to stand her up so Alex could hug and hold her for a little bit.

"Thank you, Alex."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You're welcome, love." Alex rubbed Maggie's back and held her for a few more moments.

They sat back down and finished eating. Maggie took a look at her phone. She had a text from Sam, the realtor.

"Alex, Sam is asking how the meeting went with George, do you think I should just tell him we will take the house?"

"Yeah why not. I told you I didn't want to wait and what is the difference if we tell him today or this Friday. I'm not going to change my mind. I'm in."

Maggie smiled and laughed. It felt so good to know they were both in on a huge commitment like getting a house. And they've overcome the one thing that separated them for little bit and they've decided that they will work on their relationship together. Maggie waited her whole life for this moment and the moments that are to come.

"Okay good to know, babe." Maggie replied and Alex flopped down on the couch to watch some TV.

Maggie decided to call Sam back and tell him they were going to take the house at the new offer. 

"Hi Sam, this is Maggie Sawyer, I decided to call rather than text you back. I hope it isn't too late?"

"No, no, you are okay. So I heard from George that you came by. So how did that go?" Sam asked.

"It was great. George is a wonderful guy. He showed me some more things and we had a nice chat."

"Great, glad to hear. So have you and Alex made any decisions?"

"Actually that is why I am calling instead of texting because her and I just spoke and we are going to take the house at the new offer. I wanted to discuss next steps with you."

"Really? That's fantastic news. George is going to be so excited. So I'm so glad that you called me today and he said that you would call if not today but tomorrow so he is going to laugh when I call him. He leaves I think he said Wednesday and he's been staying with relatives until he leaves. He has a condition that if you decide to buy, which I think he just knew you would, well the condition is that you take it right away and we will work out details later. He wants the house decorated for the holiday because he thinks his wife would love to know that the house didn't miss a year. And he'd like to help. So what do you think about those conditions?"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Can you give me like 2 minutes to talk to Alex or would you like me to call you back?" Maggie asked.

"No, no, I'm excited too. Go ask her and I'll wait."

Maggie put the phone down and hit mute. She ran over to the couch.

"Alex, I need your attention for like 2 minutes. I have Sam on the phone. I told him we would take the house." She talked really fast using her hands and definitely blocking the TV.

"Okay, we already talked about this and I agreed, so what's up now?" Alex tried to look around her at the TV. She was watching some nerdy science documentary.

"Well, George the owner has a condition. He would like us to move into the house now." She said and Alex looked up.

"Like now, now." Alex said.

"Yes, like tomorrow now. Are you okay with that? Can we make that happen because he wants to see the house all decorated for Christmas?"

"You are trying to kill me, aren't you? I mean, we both have to work this week babe."

"Yes, I know. I might be able to work something out for a couple of days and maybe you can help after work, and Kara, Winn, James, everyone. I will call J'onn after this and talk with him. And Elza comes in Wednesday so she can help too. But regardless of all that, what do you say because I need to give him an answer. Yes or No?"

"Yes." Alex answered really quick.

"Really?!!!!? Omg, yes!" Maggie jumped on her lap and kissed her face a bunch of times and Alex just wiggled and tried to get her off her. "I love you!"

"I can tell," Alex said and Maggie climbed up over Alex and leaped off the couch like a leopard towards her phone.

She unmuted. "Sam?"

"Yes," Sam replied.

"You've got yourself a deal. We will take it with the conditions. Just give us a ring with the details tomorrow. We can come by after work to start helping with the decorating and probably some of our friends too."

"Awesome! I will call George now. He's going to be so happy. Have a good night Maggie and congratulations to you and Alex."

"Thank you so much, Sam."

———

Alex and Maggie are just laying down to go to sleep. Alex is laying flat in her normal position when she falls asleep. Maggie is curled under her arm with her head on Alex’s part shoulder and part chest.

“Hey, are you asleep?” Maggie asks.

Alex wiggles and swallows a few times then moans a little. “I’m not now.” She replied.

“I’m sorry. Alex, do you want to talk? I just don’t want to spook you with all this and it is moving so fast. We have a lot to do and I just want to make sure you are good. We didn’t really talk after the phone call and,” Maggie rambled on and Alex cut her off.

“Whoa,” and she touched Maggie’s face as she still laid on her chest. “Maggie, I’m good. We’re good. This is what we wanted all along. Yes, it’s quick and we will need help, but I’m not stressing because I’ve got you. We’ve got our family and the super friends. Don’t worry about it. It will work out. We will fight and we will argue, but it will work out. That’s the beauty of us being two very strong willed, opinionated women. Okay?”

“Okay, I’m sorry for always asking if we are okay.”

“Hey, you need to ask me. You are right for asking me because if you have to wonder then I’m just not communicating and that’s my fault. So I need you to do that, okay?”

“Yes, damn you. You need to tell me how you feel.”

“Yes, I know. I’m working on it. I’m definitely working on it. But I need your help.”

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Maggie hugged Alex tighter and she bent up to kiss Alex on the neck softly. Then she whispered. “Goodnight Alex.”

“Maggie?,” Alex said in a tone of why did you do that.

“Yes?” She smirked knowing what was coming next.

“Don’t play coy with me, you know that’s my spot and we need to sleep. Tomorrow is a really long day for us I’m sure.” 

“Coy? Me? I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn’t know you had a spot.” She did it again. She kissed this time and then she sighed leaving hot air from her breath lingering.

Alex grabbed her and flipped her over on her back. Maggie had no time nor a way now to try to counter the position because Alex had her pinned with her body.

“You know, two can play at that game,” Alex said getting extremely close to Maggie’s lips teasing her like she was going to kiss her but would pull back. Maggie would lift her head off the pillow but could come up only so far. Alex would push her back down on the pillow.

“Oh come on,” Maggie begged.

“What?” Alex laughed.

“Kiss me, Alex. Kiss me, exactly how you know I like it.”

“Hhhmmm, I don’t know. Why should you get what you want?” Maggie squirms and Alex moves to stop her.

“Because I get what I want,” Maggie says.

“Is that right?” Alex says and she just gets it out and Maggie was able to move her legs so she could gain leverage and she flipped Alex over on her back. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Maggie kissed Alex while holding her down but soon Alex let go of the fight and gave in to Maggie.

They agreed they needed to go to sleep after making out for a little bit. There is always time for that once they are settled in their home. Maggie liked the thought of that —- Home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post. I'm still on a mission to finish before Christmas I hope because I went back to work this week from vacation and things were crazy with holiday madness.
> 
> This is mostly about them decorating the house but their real life getting in the way as it happens too on the show. Cute moments to enjoy!
> 
> Soon they pick out their Christmas tree and moving happens.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maggie asked Alex to send a group text to everyone that they were buying pizza and beer if they show to the address that Alex sent them at 5pm. There was a lot of questions from Kara and Winn so Alex told them she would fill them in when she got to the DEO. James just said he’ll be there. Vasquez said, “Beer? I’m in.”

Maggie needed to talk to the Captian about getting tomorrow off Tuesday and possibly Wednesday in case they close on the house but she wasn’t sure those were the details yet or they would settle after the holidays.

Alex went in to the DEO and spoke with J’onn and he immediately agreed to giving Alex the two days off to handle her affairs with the house. He was so proud of her and he said he couldn’t wait to see it.

Maggie was lucky she was doing paperwork instead of getting the next case so she could make it out on time to meet George at the house. She hated to do that paperwork for sure but today she would deal because the house was more important. She was so excited but the clock wasn’t on her side and if anything it seems like it was going backwards. Another reason she hated paperwork. 

Meanwhile at the DEO there was seldom a dull moment Winn received a message from Cisco that they would need some assistance on Earth One. Someone powered down all their power to Star Labs and let out some Metas they were holding. They weren’t sure who, but they could use Supergirl’s help and Alex wasn’t going to let her go alone. This time however she called Maggie to let her know.

"So I'm calling you to tell you Kara and I might be late for decorating tonight." Alex said and winced at what the reply might be.

"Why? What's going on? J'onn won't let you leave?" Maggie rattled off questions and Alex was unsure which ones to answer.

"No, it's just, well duty calls. Duty calls for Supergirl and I'm going in support. She has mission on Earth One." 

"Earth One! Alex, seriously, can't someone else go?"

"No Maggie, someone else can't go. Come on, things will be fine and the quicker we go I might be able to make it on time. You know this is my job, right?"

"Yes, it doesn't mean I have to like it. Please be careful. I want to see you in one piece. I love you."

"I love you too."

Maggie looked at the clock that was still moving at a snail pace and it was 10:30am. There is no way they will be there to help as she said to herself at her desk and started typing again. She will just have to keep the superfriends in line tonight to help.

Alex and Kara got to Star Labs and everything and everyone was in disarray. Cisco and Iris just figured out who it was that powered down their lab to free the metas. 

"Did I just hear that message correctly? It's a world killer?" Kara asked as she overheard them at the computer.

"Yes," Cisco said. 

Alex and Kara just looked at each other with worried faces. 

"We're going to need some more help," Supergirl said.

Barry showed up just when she said that and he agreed they need more help. 

"We can catch the metas again. With some work, but this world killer. That's a whole other story," he pulled off his mask. "Have we figured out who this is and what we are up against?"

"Merry Freaking Christmas to us, huh?" Cisco says.

"So it appears it can fly as we saw on the cameras,” Harry said.

“And we know it can absorb energy, so that how it powered our lab down?” Barry asked. 

“Not exactly, I’ve heard of this before. This sounds like a worldkiller. And we need to get prints if possible but by the flash on the screen and slowing it down. It’s a woman. It absorbs powers of others just like using the metahumans for their benefit,” Harry said.

“Okay, Joe and I will check the prints,” Barry said. “But we need a plan on how to handle this.”

——-

It was finally about 4pm and Maggie headed home to change, call in the pizza order for delivery around 7pm then she stopped by the store to pick up water and beer. 

She pulled in the driveway and George was waving from the garage. He waved hello and then her gestured her over to the garage.

“Hey George,” Maggie said walking up. She left the drinks in the car for now. They were on ice in the cooler anyway so they will alright.

“Maggie!” He said with excitement. “How’s it feel to be a homeowner?”

“Exciting, I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.” Maggie replied.

“So I wanted to show you that we have so many lights and decorations,” he moved some boxes to show her. 

It was so many lights. There was a sleigh with Santa, all the reindeer and a really large nativity scene. 

“Wow, this is amazing,” she said. 

James and Winn walked up the drive. 

“Hey Maggie,” Winn said.

“Oh Winn, hey James, come, come, I want you to meet George. He’s the owner of the house,” she said. “George, this is James and Winn.”

"Hi there fellas, you ready to hang some lights?" George reached out and shook their hands.

"Absolutely, sir." James said shaking his hand.

"No sir, just George. Very nice to meet you."

Vasquez comes up the driveway next. And just a few moments behind her comes Lena which Maggie was really surprised because she isn't on the super friends group chat.

"Hey ladies," Maggie said and waved to them.

"Maggie, I'm disappointed I didn't get invited to this big moment," she walked up and hugged her anyway.

"Well you are a busy lady," Maggie replied and hugged her back.

"Never too busy for my friends," Lena said. "Plus Kara told me you could use the help, so here I am," Lena smiled.

"Well, George you just tell us where you want us and your elves are here at your service to get this done," Maggie said.

"Well," George scratched his head. "How about ladies inside and boys with me outside?"

"Boys?" Winn says.

"Accurate," Maggie says.

They all laugh.

"Ah, permission to change assignment, sir, ah I mean George?" Vasquez says.

"To be outside?" George says.

"Yes," she replies.

"Permission granted. I think I will need the help," George winked at her and handed her some boxes of lights.

"Okay, Maggie, the lights for inside the house are here in this box. However, the rest of the decorations are under the stairs in the back of the closet. You won't be able to miss it because it the only thing left in there. We will have to get some ornaments and a tree but we can do that tomorrow." George explained.

Maggie and Lena headed inside to start decorating. There was garland for miles with lights so decorated above the windows and down the stairs railings first. Maggie found the tree stand so she pulled it out and sat it in front of the big windows facing the street ready for their real tree that she hopes her and Alex can pick out together.

Outside, Winn and James are setting up long ladders to begin climbing up to string lights like Clark Griswold.

Vasquez is setting up all the reindeer, the sleigh and Santa. She's almost done and she is going to make these boys look bad George can already tell.

It is almost time for pizza to arrive, so Maggie goes outside to let them all know and she grabs the cooler from her car. James and Winn are just sitting on the roof looking out over the city while Vasquez has all the lights lined on the roof and now is stapling the last row now.

"Hey beauty Queens," Maggie says to the boys.

They look down.

"Yes, you," she smiles, "Pizza is almost here can you help with this cooler and bring it inside. If the roof is done, then we can take a break and decorate the rest after we eat, right George?"

"Yes, Maggie, we've made great progress. I think I am going to head to my sisters seeing as I think you guys got this," George says.

"No, no, you are staying and having pizza with us. You can get rid us that quickly. Besides I want to hear more stories about this house." Maggie says.

"Oh I love stories too. Please stay George," Winn says.

"Okay, if you insist."

"Yes, we do." Maggie and Winn said at the same time.

Meanwhile on Earth one, Alex contacted J'onn because they could really use some help and she felt she already knew the answer he was going to give her about exposing him as an alien when he is the leader of the DEO, but despite measures are happening and to be honest she going to pull the card of being home with family and they all 3 should be there. It will take some convincing and Kara pouting on the video chat.

Back at the house, they are all enjoying pizza and drinks looking around at the house and the lights already up. Maggie had a great idea for Alexa to program her to all the lights once they all get settled in the house. Maggie imagined that Elza and Kara would be staying with them for Christmas now and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" James bumped up to Maggie who was leaning on the door frame looking in at the dining room filled with her friends.

"Oh nothing, just planning out what I'm going to do with the place," Maggie said.

"This is exciting and a great house, Maggie. It might seem big and overwhelming now, but as soon as you and Alex have a family you will appreciate all the space."

"Yes, I know. Speaking of Alex. I'm going to check in on her," Maggie grabbing her phone from her back pocket.

She dialed Alex and of course didn't expect her to pick up because she is sure she is busy.

"Babe, I know you are busy, but I wanted to check on you. Please check in when you can so I know you are okay. I love you and I miss you."

They all headed outside now to take the final sets of lights and wrap all the trees and shrubs with lights. George showed them how he wrapped the tree trunks of the tall trees and James loved that so he got to work on those. George began checking to make sure all the plugs were lining up right so when they turned these all on they would be good to go. All of a sudden, Maggie heard a swish and the wind blow a bit and her come Alex, J'onn and Kara around from the back of the house that definitely was odd but George was busy and he didn't notice.

"We're here finally," Kara says.

"Oh, just when are about to finish anyway," Winn snarks.

"Maggie, any pizza left I'm starving?" Kara says.

"Yes, just inside." Maggie replies.

Alex comes up behind Maggie and gives her a big hug. "I love you and miss you too, babe." She says as she lets go of her.

Maggie smiles and then realized she needs to introduce them to George.

"George, this is J'onn," they shake hands. "He works with Alex for the FBI."

"Oh, I didn't do it," George says and laughs.

"And this is Alex," Maggie puts her arm around Alex's small of her back as Alex leans forward to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Maggie, you are one lucky girl," he smiled and Alex laughed a little laugh.

"Oh, I'm aware," Maggie said and looked at Alex with love eyeballs.

"So where can we help? I can't wait to see this lit up and blind the neighbors," J'onn asked.

"We are almost done. Vasquez has the last shrub to wrap and then we flip the switch by the garage," George said.

J'onn went over to help Vasquez and voila they were done. George made his way to the garage to flip the switch. They all called to Kara to come outside. Alex and Maggie stood together holding each other. Winn and James were back almost in the road. Kara came out and leaned against the tree next to Lena and J'onn. George flipped the switch and it was like angels singing, Piper's piping, ladies dancing, swans were swimming, no wait, that's 12 days of Christmas. Anyway, it certainly lit up the block and all Maggie wanted to do was see George's face when he came around the corner to make it all worth it more than the lights.

He comes moving slowly and more tiredly as decorating is a chore. He takes off his hat and hugs it a little to his chest and just smiles the biggest smile she has ever seen. He's so happy and so delighted. She sees him after a few minutes wipe his eye and then pull out his handkerchief to blow his nose. She goes over to talk to him.

"This is amazing, George," she says touching his arm.

"It is, it really is. I wanted to thank you Maggie for doing this and for agreeing to buy the house. It makes me so happy and I'm sure my wife is happy now too."

"Yes, I'm sure she is too. No problem, George," Maggie said with a smile.

"And this must be a record for completion," he says so everyone can here. "It took we days to do it all alone."

They all smiled and said "no problem" and "awwww" and "it looks great" to each other in the background to his comment.

They all left shortly after to go home. George left to his sister's house. Alex and Maggie sat on the porch for a minute. Alex having a slice of pizza and a beer.

"So are we staying here tonight or going home?" Alex asked.

"I brought things for us to stay tonight but I kind of want to go home and finish packing so we can move in tomorrow. But I want us to go pick out a tree tomorrow because we are both off and we have the long weekend now with Christmas being on Monday to move in."

"Okay, a simple yes or no would have been okay," Alex laughed. Maggie's head was all over the place. It's like she is nearing in this house already planning.

"Yeah, I know. Don't make fun of me. My brain is everywhere right now. Yes, let's stay. I found sheets in the closet and I can make up the bed upstairs for tonight. I know you aren't going to sleep well though because it isn't our mattress." Maggie says.

"Oh I will sleep like a rock after a day like today. And plus I will be with my baby in our new house." Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss Maggie's cheek.

Alex shut off the Christmas lights outside and Maggie fixed up the room, turned off all the lights inside, they both cleaned up and they fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up so quickly, I know! I’m trying to get it finished.
> 
> Here Alex and Maggie are moving out of the apartment and into the house.
> 
> Soon to come is them working on each other’s gifts with a little help from some friends and family.
> 
> And Kara’s party with the super friends.

It’s Wednesday morning now before Christmas and Alex and Maggie had spent all day Tuesday packing items in their apartment. It was a surprise that they didn’t argue about much because they were just going to unpack it anyway. Then the arguing of where to put things would happen in the house. They arranged for a moving company to come and take the boxes to their new address. They were coming within the hour but Alex went out to the corner bakery to get Maggie coffee because she was yelling that she couldn’t find her charger. 

“Alex!” Maggie yelled. Alex heard her as she turned the corner to the elevator. 

“She needs a coffee stat and to calm the F down,” Alex said to herself as she pressed the button to go down in the elevator.

Alex wasn’t gone but 15 minutes and she walks into the apartment and it looks as though Tasmanian Devil had paid them a visit. She was wrong it was the distraught, though beautiful detective sitting on the couch holding her phone and frantically looking for something there. She looks up and glares. Then she sees the coffee in Alex’s hand and the hope of a bear claw with her name on it in the white paper bag. Her face softens.

“I was about to yell at you,” Maggie said with grabby hands.

“Do it and I will go outside and give this to the closest person I see,” Alex glared and kept from reach for a moment then gave in.

“You know me well. I’m stressed, babe.”

“No freaking way?! I couldn’t tell.” Alex had a fake shocked look and then smiled. “Babe, you seriously made a mess and they are gonna be here at any moment to package us up.”

“Yeah we need to fix this,” Maggie said and started scrambling to shut the boxes again and started taping them.

“We?” Alex sits there on the couch and takes a sip of her coffee and an object hits her in the back of the head.

“Let’s go Danvers, help,” Maggie says jumping to the next box.

“Okay, but only because you’re cute and I personally don’t want to be embarrassed for not being ready. I don’t need them thinking I’m like one of those divas that doesn’t have my stuff together.”

“Ugh, I AM NOT a diva.”

They fixed everything and the movers came up and down moving their pieces. It was done fairly quickly and packed up. Maggie and Alex stood in their once apartment. Where it all happened. 

“This is where you kissed me,” Alex said.

“Yep, you standing there in your pajama pants and had no idea what I was talking about in my little speech. I blindsided you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you could put it that way. I honestly thought I was dreaming but I told you that before.”

“No more dreaming babe. This is the real deal,” Maggie gripped both sides of Alex’s face and kissed her. Then while leaning her forehead against Alex’s she grabbed behind her neck to bring her in closer. “Let’s go start our next chapter of this story.”

Alex smiled and grabbed their jackets from the counter. She handed Maggie’s her and they walked out holding hands with Alex leading the way.

——-

Kara agreed to help them unpack. Really that meant help move things that was really easier for her than them. Maggie made them all sandwiches and they all sat down to enjoy in the dining room.

“Babe, we need to make this open as soon as we can? I can’t handle cooking and not being able to see in the dining room, plus it would be so awesome. A big island with more cupboards,” Maggie is daydreaming about it.

“Look at her, scheming already. Babe, you should have your own home improvement show,” Alex replied.

Kara laughed taking in a huge bite of her sandwich.

“So I have a crazy thought, but my party on Saturday. We should have it here.” Kara said.

“Oh no, we aren’t unpacked fully and the place is a mess. We are tired already.” Maggie pleaded.

“I will help you. It will still be my party so I will do most of the work. I just think it would be awesome to have it here and we will have so much room and Eliza will be here too and Alex, you know she is going to want to stay here with you guys. I will stay here and help you with everything.”

“Babe, how can you say no to those puppy eyes, how?” Alex says pouting at Maggie.

“Umm, how can I say no to either of you? The Danvers puppy eyes are killer,” Maggie replied.

“So that’s a yes?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Maggie nods. 

“Oh my! Thank you, Maggie. Trust me. This will be amazing!”

Kara ran off to find her phone to everyone the location for her party is now at their house.

“Thank you, love, you seriously made her the happiest Kryptonian ever!” Alex leaned into the side of Maggie and then brought her in for a hug.

“Don’t tell her, but I secretly love the idea. I’m just nervous of all the work to do, but we can do it together,” Maggie said.

“Yes, exactly.” Alex smiled and rubbed Maggie’s back. “So tonight can you and I go out and get our Christmas tree? We can finish putting the boxes in the right rooms. Well, I’m really saying I’m going to get Kara to do it and then you and I can have a date night. We just need to breathe for a second. What do you think?”

“Was that you asking me out, Danvers?”

“Yes,” Alex replied quick.

“Alright. But only because you asked me nicely," Maggie said.

———

Kara moved all the boxes and some of the boxes a few times because Maggie and Alex were arguing about what room they went in.

“Alex! Those go in the bathroom. Seriously? It’s all make up, shampoo, brushes and stuff,” Maggie said.

“Well why didn’t you write bathroom on the box?” Alex asked.

“Kara, just take it to the master bathroom. I will take care of it. Don’t leave it in the bedroom or she will ask you to move it again," Maggie said.

Off Kara went again placing the box in the bathroom. They finally finished moving all the boxes to the right rooms. Kara helped make up all the rooms with clean and fresh bedding because Eliza was coming soon. Plus Maggie was stressing about having people over and everything still in boxes. They focused on unpacking all the common areas and save their bedroom for tomorrow.

"Hey Alex," Kara yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Alex yelled back.

"I'm going home to pack to come stay this weekend and to plan a few more things for the party and make my list," Kara said.

"Okay, we'll see you Friday night. Maggie and I are going out tonight to find our Christmas tree," Alex said.

"Ooooohhhh, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kara said to Alex, who was standing at the stairs.

"I might need you to move bring the tree to our house because I want a big one," Alex said.

"Okay, just call me," Kara said.

\-----

Alex went to all the rooms trying to sneak up on Maggie. After checking upstairs, she made her way to their room downstairs. She heard her moving some things in the bathroom. Alex walked in and Maggie was putting a stack of folded towels. She walked up, but decided to tell her she was there rather than scare her. She already knows she is stressed.

"Hi babe, there you are? I'm going to have to put a GPS tracker on you. This house is so big," Alex said and hugged Maggie from behind.

"A tracker? On me? No way, I need to have my places to hide," Maggie leaned back into Alex.

"So when are we going to head out? I'm getting kind of hungry and we have no food here," Alex asked.

"I was just going to say that. We need to go so it isn't too late coming back with the tree. Plus I'm pretty sure I'm going to be a cheap date tonight. One drink and I might pass out because I'm so tired." Maggie said.

"Yes, we are tired, but do you know what I love?" Alex said.

"What?" Maggie turned to face her smiling.

"We can come home and crawl in our bed. With fresh clean sheets, our bed and most importantly with you. I'm so excited for that."

"Yes, me too."

\-----

They drive into the city to go to their favorite Italian restaurant. They eat quickly and both have leftovers to bring home. They stopped at the supermarket to get some items to make breakfast tomorrow and coffee. Afterwards, they stopped quickly to pick up their tree. However, Alex wanted a big tree and Maggie wanted a smaller tree that they can get home easily. Alex insisted that no matter what size the tree, Kara would pick it up and drop it off.

"Alex, come on, pick a tree, we have groceries in the car," Maggie said.

"Babe, we need to pick together," Alex said.

"I did pick, like after being turned down quick with a hard "no" from you about 5 times now, well a girl can only take so much rejection," Maggie said.

"Ahhhhh, don't give up. We haven't found our perfect for us tree," Alex said enthusiastically.

They continue to walk and look at the trees in the yard. Maggie struck up another conversation.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Maggie asked Alex.

"I already got what I wished for. You," Alex said.

"Awwww, that's sweet babe. But how about we get each other one really nice gift and the stocking stuffers because we are going to have a lot of expenses this year renovating the house," Maggie said trying to feel Alex out. She felt they didn't have time for a long list of Christmas wishes with just a few days before Christmas.

"Okay, I agree with that," Alex said. 

"So can you give me some hints? What do you want?" Maggie asked. 

"You thought I was joking, but I am so happy that we are together and I'm thankful you came to see me that day. Grateful really. And now we've made this commitment with our home, what more could I possibly ask for?"

"How about you? What do you want for Christmas?" Alex asked.

"I feel like you. I'm happy that we're together in all of this. The future looks bright. However, any chance I can get a flash grenade in my stocking or a fancy laser gun like yours?"

"Still not a chance, but you keep trying. It's cute."

They turned the section of trees and there it was the perfect tree. They both saw it at the same time and had the same reaction. It was about 8ft because it was in that section and it was wide and full at the bottom. It had perfect needles to hang ornaments on. It was just beautiful.

"This is the one, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, babe, this is our tree. Call Kara. We need delivery. I will buy her potstickers," Maggie said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!
> 
> I think I will have one more chapter or maybe two.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying their time with their families. This chapter is cute decorating their tree and making cookies.
> 
> There is an intimate moments between Alex and Maggie.
> 
> Next chapter is the party that will have a lot of action. Thanks for reading and staying tuned with this. These ladies deserve to be together and especially for Christmas.
> 
> I welcome comments, feedback and ideas. I love Sanvers so much and hope to make you all happy!

So asking Alex wasn’t much help on a Christmas present for her. However, Maggie wanted to get her other little things, she knows the one thing that is missing is the two rings that they picked out together to announced their engagement. Maggie didn’t want to go out and pick other rings. She wanted those rings. However, she wanted to surprise Alex at the party and ask her to marry her in front of the whole family and friends group. Maggie was nervous to make such a production, but she really wanted to ask her. And more than anything with the same rings they both picked out for each other before because that symbolizes a wonderful time within their relationship. Even though they split because Maggie didn’t want kids, it was never, ever because either of them fell out of that love they had when they picked out those rings that day. She needed Little Danvers on the mission to find out what Alex did with the rings. Maggie called Kara and ask to meet for lunch at the diner.

Maggie walked up and Kara was already seated. There was inches of snow on the ground and reports of more for that evening and here it is Friday. Eliza was afraid to drive in the snow so Alex went to get her early that morning so Maggie took advantage of the time with Kara. Regardless, if she finds the rings, she is still going to propose to Alex so she wanted to tell Kara and maybe find out where the rings are.

“Hey Kara, it is some storm out there, huh?” Maggie says taking off her coat and sliding in the bright red booth across from Kara.

“Yes, it snowing hard. I’m glad Alex left early to Midvale and will be back before dark,” Kara said.

“Yes, I agree.” 

“So you mentioned on the phone you needed my help with something, so what’s up?” Kara asked.

“Well, I want to propose to Alex at the party, if you don’t mind, but I’m missing one thing to be able do that and in order for this remain a surprise, I need to know where did Alex put the rings?” Maggie asked. “So do you know where she put the rings?”

“Oh that is so amazing,” she kind of shrieks and some people turn around to look at them in the diner. She continues ignoring them, “Hmmm, I’m trying to think if she told me what she did with the rings. I don’t recall. But when we’re younger Alex kept a box that I’m sure she still has that had a lock on it. It was brown and she had stickers all over it. She kept everything in that box. Her diary, little things that she found over time, pictures of our father and letters she wrote him after we thought he was dead. They could be in there or her and I have a safe deposit box at the bank for things regarding our father and other family paperwork. She could have put them there.”

“Okay, where does she keep the key to the box? I hate to violate her privacy though. Maybe you should look for it because if you go into the safe deposit and find them there then she will know I needed your help, you know,” Maggie explained.

“Let me check the safe deposit box today and then we can rule it out. Then I will have to see if the key is on Alex’s key ring to the box because without doubt they are in the box.” Kara tells Maggie.

“Alright, thank you. I really appreciate your help with this.” Maggie said.

They eat lunch and Kara runs by the bank on her way back to Catco. She enters into the safe deposit box and she pulls contents out to look fully in the box because they could just be placed in the bottom. Just as she lifts the last set of papers, there sat in the bottom of the box shinning back up at her. Kara was so happy. She pulled them out to look at them. The encryption on Maggie’s ring said Always... ~ M and on Alex’s ring it said ...and Forever. ~ A and they were still as beautiful as when Kara saw them for the first time. She texted Maggie to tell her she would bring them with her when she came over to stay that night.

———

Alex and Eliza arrived just in time for dinner. It was so snowy and chilly now that it had stopped snowing, Maggie decided to make soup. She made a hearty and warm, beef stew and Kara had set the dining room table. They all ate really quickly so they could begin their elfing duties. Kara picked up all the necessary things she needed for her party. Maggie was planning to help Kara bake cookies while Eliza and Alex decorate the tree. 

Alex was busy untangling the long string of Christmas lights and cursing the whole time.

“These lights are a mess,” as she has the end plugged in on the wall to make sure they work. “I’m going to be here forever with these lights.”

“Don’t worry, Alex. Just have some patience ,” Eliza said. She began opening some of her boxes of ornaments that she always hoped to pass down to Alex and Kara. She smiled and held them up to show Alex and start telling stories while Alex would huff and puff with the lights tangled.

“Goodness, finally all untangled,” she went to plug them in and they didn’t all light up. There were some strings completely out. “Are you flipping kidding me? They all worked when I plugged them at the beginning,” Alex sighed now pretty frustrated. She made her way to the garage to find more white lights to string on the tree.

Eliza went to the kitchen to check on the girls.

“How is it going on in here?" Eliza asks.

"Kara is eating the sugar cookies before we even frost them so if there are no cookies for the party, we know who is to blame," Maggie said scooping the latest dozen off the cookie sheet. Kara just glared.

"Ah, Maggie, can we switch because Alex is super frustrated with me? She had to untangle a large ball of lights and well she has lost her patience and you can calm her down." Eliza said.

"Oh gosh, yes, I will handle her," Maggie said. "I just put another dozen in the oven and they have 7 more minutes."

"Okay, we got it. I will handle Kara eating the cookies." Kara rolled her eyes and began frosting a cookie and adding sprinkles.

Maggie enters the living room and Alex is stringing the lights in the tree. She has the bottom 1/3 of the tree lit.

"That's looking really pretty, honey," Maggie says.

"Yeah, well....this is a pain in the butt. Where did mom go? She's supposed to be helping me," Alex asked.

"You ran her off. She is making cookies and you've got me now. I'm here to help. Pass me the lights and I will do this side," Maggie said.

"I'm sorry. This is just super frustrating," Alex says. She shrugs because her shoulders hurt from holding up the lights so she passes them to Maggie.

"Go sit down, rest. I will do this section," Maggie said as she could see Alex was just tired and it could be from getting up early and going to Midvale too so she didn't probe her.

Alex sat down in the recliner in the living room and put her feet up. She watched Maggie work her way around the tree and it really started to come together. Alex was dozing in and out of sleep.

"Babe, that really does look good. We picked a great tree. I love how it brightens this room," Alex didn't turn on any other lights in the house so the glow from the tree was the only light.

"It is beautiful," Maggie walked back to wear Alex was sitting to get a better look. Alex grabbed her by the hips and Maggie fell on top of Alex's lap laying across her lap.

"Yes, yes you are," Alex said. "I love you, Maggie." Alex then leaned down to kiss Maggie. Maggie pulled her down closer by grabbing her neck. She deepened the kiss and Alex wasn't prepared for that. She pulled back with her own force because that was a little too much intimacy to send her going wild. "Babe, we can't. My mother and sister are in the next room," Alex said.

Maggie laughed and then ended with a little chuckle. They've been so busy and so tired every night there hasn't been any action even remotely. Maggie knew that Alex can't handle when Maggie turns on the passion. "Alex, we are just kissing. You need to calm your libdo down. Kissing isn't a crime," Maggie said, but she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well, it wasn't just kissing and you know it. And my view from here watching you decorate, well that drove me nuts too. I think maybe we need to go get a room at a hotel so I can have my way with you because I can't take it." Alex said.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry, I was teasing you and we both know that you can't handle the teasing or you will explode. But, our room is downstairs and they are upstairs. We can still have sex, but you need to be less vocal than you normally are, can you do that?" Maggie asked and wrapped her arms around Alex and rested her head on her chest.

Kara then comes in the room to see the tree. She stops and looks away.

"Oh sorry," Kara said.

"Kara, we are just cuddling. It's okay," Alex said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just kicked out of the kitchen because I had another cookie and mom was trying to frost them. I stole it using my powers and she yelled at me," Kara said. "So I'm here to help."

"Kara, we are so tired. Can you use your super powers to finish decorating the tree? I won't tell Mom, I promise," Alex said.

"Just save some ornaments for us to put on at the end," Maggie said.

"Don't you think we need some lights that twinkle? The tree is so big that you will barely notice it. Winn did it to the shrub outside and it looks really cool," Alex asked.

"Yeah, we can do it," Maggie said.

Eliza put the cookies away to be ready for the party. Kara had the appetizers ordered and she would pick them up tomorrow morning just before the party. Alex and Maggie finished off the tree and they put the skirt under the tree with blue and silvers in it just like the ornaments. 

"There, done," Maggie said. "Let's put on a Christmas movie and then we can call it a night." She winked at Alex.

Eliza came in the living room. "Awwww, that tree is so beautiful and so big."

They all laughed because they all know they would still be decorating if it wasn't for Kara. 

"Mom, we are about to watch a movie. Do you want to watch with us?" Alex asked.

"Yes, do you want some popcorn?" Eliza asked.

"We don't have any," Maggie said. "But it is okay. Let's watch anyway."

They put on Elf. Maggie and Alex cuddled up together under the blanket on the love seat. Kara sat in the recliner and Eliza layed down on the couch. It wasn't long and Maggie looked all around and everyone was sleeping except her. She left the movie running and the lights on the tree. She woke Alex softly and as quiet as possible.

"Alex," she whispered. "Alex." Again.

Alex woke up abruptly and reached for her right side for her gun out of instinct. 

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Maggie laughed. "I love that you do that all the time."

"Shut up!"

"Come on tiger. Let's see how quick your reflexes are in the bedroom. And you had a nap," Maggie winked at her and started to unbotton her plaid shirt with purples, blues and whites. She began walking to the bedroom.

Alex couldn't help but follow her. Maggie was stealth walking fast through the house in the dark to find the bedroom. She reached the door and took off her shirt. She waited right next to the door and a few moments later Alex came in the door. The room pitch dark, Alex's instincts of being an agent are always on point. She felt Maggie even without hearing her breathe and without even touching. She turned quickly and grabbed Maggie's arm that was reaching for her from behind. She pulled Maggie into her and she found her lips. Her mouth allowed for entry, but Alex teased her for a bit and decided for a moment to not give her the kiss she wanted. With Maggie's shirt already off,. Alex could feel her soft, smooth skin under her finger tips and she pulled her in closer to kiss her neck. Maggie then pulled up on the hem of Alex's sweater and Alex allowed her to pull it off. She also had a tank top on and Maggie pulled that off quickly as well. Still with the room dark, it was kind of exciting to be in a room unfamiliar and Maggie pressed on Alex's abs to walk her slowly back to the bed.

"Maggie, gosh you are killing me, just stop teasing me. Remember it has been awhile and I'm always turned on," Alex said. "And I'm trying to forget the fact my mom and sister are in the living room."

"They are all the way across the house," she fumbled with Alex's zipper to her pants and hurried to take them off. They were both desperate to be naked and desperate for each other. Maggie pulled off Alex's pants quickly and Alex helped with Maggie's pants. A lot of grabbing and kissing with desire, then Alex would moan when Maggie even remotely came close to her neck. 

"They might be across the house, but I'm pretty sure National City can hear me, damn it Maggie," she tried to push Maggie off her but Maggie continued and soon Alex screamed loud and long so Maggie continued while covering Alex's mouth.

"Let it out babe. You shouldn't bottle that all up," Maggie teased knowing she is the reason for Alex coming unglued. 

Alex giggled a little and her body just felt relaxed like everything she was ever holding inside was let out at that moment. "I think I seriously needed that. I need a moment to catch my breath. That was intense," Alex said.

"You were really tense. Grabbing the sheets and the bed post, I've never seen that before," then Maggie laughed.

"You are so damn proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I most certainly am. It is almost like I have rendered you useless, look," and she picked up Alex's arm only to let it drop and it flopped to the bed. "See useless."

"Hey! I'm tired. My arms are sore from holding up the lights to get them untangled."

"Oh poor baby. What are you going to do when you have to hold the baby in your arms?" Maggie asked.

"Baby? Awwww, babe that is the first time you have referenced having a baby since we got back together." Alex snuggled back into Maggie's arms to cuddle. "Babe?"

"Yeah?," Maggie returned the question with a question.

"I would hold that baby forever and I don't care how tired my arms get."

"Are you still surprised that I do want to have kids with you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Alex said.

"Thank you for being honest." Maggie replied. "I'm surprised myself, but I do want to have kids with you. I would have never jumped at this house, this huge house if I didn't want to fill it with you and with love. A love that I never had growing up and Alex, I definitely want kids with you. I just don't think we need to rush into it. We will know when the time is right, I promise," Maggie hugged her tight.

"I agree with you that we don't need to rush it. We have time and we have things to do first." Alex said.

"Like what?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we kind of need to get married and I know you want a dog, then we can talk about it. You are right that we need to figure out with our work life how to handle a baby and do everything right to make sure the baby or babies are looked after if something were to happen to us. So we have a lot to do yet and I would like to travel a little before so we have time." Alex said.

"That makes me so happy to hear you say all of that. And I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together," Maggie replied.

"So are you tired or can I work on you to make silly noises for the first time in our new house?" Alex asked and then she slid under the covers not waiting for an answer. 

"Alex!" Maggie yelled because she tickled her around her waist. Then she said, "Oh!" in agreement to liking what Alex was doing. "Yes," then, "hmmm," then "yes" and soon Maggie grabbed the pillow closest to her to cover her mouth so she could scream into that. She bit into the pillow and wiggled trying to free herself from Alex but that didn't work. Alex grabbed her legs to stop the wiggling. Then finally she was rendered useless and Alex was pleased. 

Alex laughed as she peeled the pillow off Maggie's face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh I'm more than okay," she sighed. "Why do I feel like so much stress just went out the window?"

"I know, right? Now you know how I feel." Alex said and she slipped behind Maggie.

"You know, normally I would fight you for big spoon but I'm too tired and relaxed to even think of it." Maggie mumbled.

"You're cute like this," Alex said.

"You're cute too, babe. Go to sleep, stop talking, me tired, sleep," and she tapped Alex's arm wrapped around her waist.

Maggie wiggled back to be more tucked into Alex and she was out within 5 minutes and Alex was asleep shortly after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy After Christmas glow all!!!
> 
> This chapter is so cute and fluffy for Sanvers fans!
> 
> One more chapter left for this story and I appreciate you all reading!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie but I miss you all leaving comments. Where are you? Come back I need you!!!!
> 
> Enjoy the read and please share, comment or kudos are very welcomed!!!!!

Eliza woke up before all of the girls. She had Alex take all of the items from her fridge when she picked her up in Midvale. She had bought a lot of the items that she always made for Alex and Kara on every Christmas. Now all Christmas have been lately in National City, but it never fails that she is always prepared. She began breakfast with bacon baking in the oven, then whipping up batter for waffles supplies with chocolate tidbits for Kara and bananas and blueberries for Alex. Maggie woke first as she fell asleep technically first last night and let’s face it. Her love for coffee would wake her from any coma.

“Good morning,” she said rubbing her eyes as she walked to the coffee pot and there were already Christmas mugs sat out for them to choose from. She took the cute looking snowman. Must have been another thing Eliza brought with her.

“Hi Maggie,” Eliza replied. “I hope you are hungry in the morning. We have a Christmas breakfast tradition and we do it all week.” She laughed. “No wonder Alex complains that by the end of the week she can’t button her jeans, but Kara on the other hand can eat it all times 10.”

“Well I do love breakfasts a lot, but I don’t get to have them that often. I’m usually running out the door and the most important thing is this — coffee. I can’t function without. I don’t drink a lot maybe max 3 cups a day but I can’t do without it for sure,” Maggie said and just as she finished saying it Alex came from one side of the house and Kara came from the other side.

“Good morning everyone! Who’s ready to party and play some games tonight?!?!” Kara said as she came into the kitchen and grabbed the very large stack of waffles that she already knows Eliza placed to the side for her and the side of bacon. She didn’t drink coffee. She preferred tea or just water. She didn’t need the extra wiring.

“Ugh, no one should be this perky in the morning yet she is, like every morning,” Alex explained to Maggie as she never really got to see their morning habits together.

“It’s a new day. Everyone should be happy for a new day,” Kara said and kissed Alex on the cheek.

“I agree Kara.” Eliza said. There was a pause and then she said, “Were you two watching a movie in your room last night?”

Alex said, “No, why?” It didn’t dawn on her that her mother could be referencing that the. noises were potentially them having sex.

Maggie’s eyes got a little big.

“Well, when I woke up, I just heard noises after I turned off the tv, but, well I guess not,” Eliza said.

Maggie made eye contact with Alex and then Alex got it.

“Oh yeah, Mom I forgot we did have the tv on for a bit before falling asleep,” Alex said as her mother walked back to the kitchen.

“I thought so dear,” Eliza said.

“I don’t think so,” Kara said as she was texting Lena on her phone. “Alex’s tv hasn’t even been set up in their bedroom yet.”

Alex kicked Kara’s shin under the table as they sat for breakfast at the table. Kara let out an “Ow! Damn Alex, what did you do that for!”

“Just shut up Kara,” Alex whispered at the table and she apologized to Maggie. 

“Oh you guys were having sex, weren’t you? Ewwwww,” Kara said.

Both Maggie and Alex at the same time said, “Shut up Kara.”

Eliza walked back to the table with orange juice and the syrup. “Why are we telling Kara to shut up?”

“Because she talks too damn much in the morning, you know Mom,” Alex said with a large smile.

“Kara, don’t talk with your mouth full. Maggie doesn’t need to see that.” Eliza said.

Alex stuck out her tongue at Kara and Kara quickly lowered her glasses and beamed a blue beam over to Alex’s fork making it hot to touch so Alex would drop it immediately.

Alex just glared at her.

——

Kara left for the morning at least to pick up all the supplies for the party and anything not being dropped off delivery later.

Alex needed to go to the DEO for the morning to run some tests for a case she is working on with J’onn and hopefully make sure he is coming to the party and bringing his father.

Maggie wanted to just stay at home and unpack more of their bedroom as she was on her regular days off now. Back to the grind Monday night, Christmas night because her and Alex have plans to go out for New Years’ Eve on a real date. A date they haven’t gotten all dressed up for in a long time. She was going to make it a surprise but Alex asked why Maggie wanted to go dress shopping so she had to tell her to get her off her back with the 20 questions. She sat in their bedroom taking a rest and looking at their rings pressed together between her fingers. She was running the things she was going to say to Alex, but she by no means wanted it to sound rehearsed. She thought about all they had been through together and the things they will do over their lifetime together. Maggie was really the sappy one who would remember the date of their first date, remember their first time together and even their first fight. Even if she was the one that said, “Are you gonna go crazy on me?” after their first kiss in Alex’s apartment.

Meanwhile Alex spent the day at the DEO, she told Winn she needed to leave early she making a stop before getting to the party. 

The festivities were soon to begin at the house and Lena showed up early to help set up the food and their bar of drinks. Kara and Eliza were preparing to warm some appetizers. 

Winn arrived first bringing some eggnog that Kara asked him to bring. Lena began spicing that up with some rum. She rally knew her way around the bar.

James arrived at the same time as J’onn and his father. J’onn’s father was in love with the lights outside and they told him the story of helping decorate walking up the front door. Maggie finally had changed and answered the door.

“Hi Maggie,” James said.

“Hi there yourselves, Merry Christmas, come on in,” and she took their jackets and scarves to hang.

“Maggie, where’s Alex?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know. I need to text her,” Maggie replied.

“Oh she said she was running an errand before coming to the party,” Winn said she mentioned to him.

“Hmmm, I will check in with her,” Maggie pressed her name on the phone and it rang.

“Hey babe,” Alex said after one ring.

"Hey, where are you? Did you forget we are having a party at our house tonight?" Maggie rattled off the questions.

"I had to do something and it took longer than I anticipated, but I'm just outside," Alex said. "It just started snowing. Come outside with me."

"Alex, we have guests and I just finished my hair, come on," Maggie said not wanting to go outside in the cold and snow.

"Please baby, come outside. Come to the back please and see the snow. And come to see me. You know you want to see me. I've missed you. Please, pretty please," Alex begged.

"Ugh, damn it. Let me get my coat and I will be out in a second," Maggie grabbed her coat and went to the back door. 

"Where are you going?" Kara asked as she watched Maggie put on her coat and rounded her scarf around her next.

"Alex is out back and wants me to come see the snow. I will be right back don't worry. No way in hell I'm staying in the cold for long," Maggie said.

"She's so weird," Kara said. 

Maggie walked to the back door and Alex was standing there in the window smiling at her. Then she waved her to come quickly. Maggie opened the door and the air was crisp and sharp. She could hear the crackles of the cold under Alex's boots as she moved out of her way. Alex was acting super weird and watching Maggie's expression. It was snowing and the flakes we coming down fast, big and sideways but it was beautiful.

"Beautiful," Maggie said.

"I know, right?!??!" Alex said.

Then Maggie looked across the yard and over near the fence was this little fluffy Australian Shepherd shaking the snow off. A little puppy awkwardly biting at the snow as it came in her face. Then would flopped down in the snow and roll over to the right then rollover to the left. So damn cute watching a puppy discover snow for the first time.

"Alex?" Maggie asked.

"Yes babe?" 

"There's a dog in the backyard," Maggie said.

"Yes, yes there is," she paused and she wrapped her arms around Maggie. "She's yours. Well ours. It's your big present from me for Christmas and I couldn't wait. I had to pick her up today because it's Saturday and they are closed Sunday and Monday is Christmas so sorry surprise!"

"Oh my gosh, you got me a puppy," Maggie smiled.

"Yes! Us a puppy, remember."

"Yeah, us." Maggie hugged and kissed Alex. "Thank you baby."

"Let's go meet her," Alex led Maggie down the steps holding her hand and walking over to the puppy.

The puppy ran up and flopped at Maggie's feet and Maggie bent down then the puppy ran off in a circle and came back again.

"What are you doing silly? Come, come here and let me see you,"  
Maggie said. She slapped her lap to get her to come to her again. The puppy licked her hand and then ran off in a circle and came back again. She licked her other hand now. She ran around Alex's feet a few times and then back to Maggie and she let Maggie pet her.

"There you go. She's got some energy, huh?" Maggie said to Alex.

"Oh yeah but all puppies do and this is a good start for us, to start our family." Alex said.

"Yes I agree. How did you find out about her? Where did you get her?" Maggie asked and reached out for the puppy only to see it run away after a few light pets to the head.

"She is from a litter of 6 pups from the shelter. She's 10 months old. They were all boys except her left. I didn't tell you or anyone but I kept going back to see them for a little more than a month to try and make a decision and they were waiting for all their shots and such so I couldn't take her yet. I was so excited to go today and get her." Alex said. "She is another reason why I fell in love with this house eventually because of this moment. I knew she would love this back yard. Look at her," she laughed and point then looked down at Maggie and watched her laugh and smile with her eyes.

She stood up and leaned into Alex. She turned to face Alex and said, "Thank you so much babe. I love her." She liked Alex and backed away a little. "We need to name her."

"Oh I did already. Her name is Gertrude," Alex smiled. They had talked since Alex being kidnapped about the name Gertrude and how Maggie felt it was an awful name, but she told Alex she would just call her Gertie at the park because there is no way in hell she is yelling Gertrude across the park. Come Gertrude and everyone looking for the old lady. 

"Seriously, babe. I thought we talked about this," Maggie said.

"Yes, I'm very serious. I like that name. It's rare and different."

"It's from 1930, it's human and it's awful. She will get picked on for sure. Plus I thought we wanted a name that can't be nicknamed. I'm just going to call her Gertie as it is less painful. For me and for the dog," Maggie said.

"It's official," Alex pulled out the paper certificate of birth with Gertrude's name printed in the center. "We can't change it now. You can her Gertie though I support you and can compromise."

"Thank you, but before we have kids we are settling on names together. And they won't be ridiculous like Gertrude," she rolled her eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay, but I was thinking of name already because I was thinking of being a single mom. Do you want to hear them?" Alex asked.

"No, nope. We are going to do that together. I'm saving those babies lives good God," Maggie said. "Let's get back inside to the party. Do you have things for her? Like a bed, toys and stuff?"

Alex glared. "What kind of mom do you think I am? I just maxed out my car at the pet store getting all this stuff for her." She pointed to the back of their Subaru that she had the hatch still up.

"Omg Alex! That's a lot of stuff." There was a bed, a cage, toys, treats, dog food, a dog tunnel for the back yard and gates.

"I did good. Well Billy at the pet store did really good selling it all to me and telling me why I needed it." 

"Billy suckered you, babe."

"Yeah," she smiled. "But it's all for you and Gertie, babe."

"You are such a softie."

"I'm your softie."

"Yes. That's so very true. Let's get some of this inside and introduce her to our friends and family."

Maggie chained up Gertie who was wiggling her butt all over so excited. Alex passed Maggie some things to carry with her other hand and Alex grabbed the other items closed the hatch. They opened the door and set the items down and walked in holding hands. Maggie taking off her scarf while walking in the hallway then grabbed Alex's hand again. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could get your attention," Alex said and Maggie nodded in approval.

They all stopped talking and looked over at Alex. There were some immediate smiles and some in wonder as to why and then they saw the puppy.

"Maggie and I would like for you to meet, Gertrude, our newest member of our family." Alex said still holding Maggie's hand.

"Oh my God! She's so cute. Nice name, Alex," Kara said walking up and kneeling down to the puppy who sat at Maggie's feet awkwardly as she is still learning to sit let alone sit like a lady.

"I need a dog," Winn said getting down to pet the puppy and the puppy licked his hand after he stopped. "Awwww, she licked me. She likes me." 

Eliza hugged them both, Alex and Maggie together. "This is a good step for your relationship. Good job, Alex. Great present."

"I know, she did amazing! And this pup will be loved so much from everyone," Maggie said.

Everyone started to go back to their conversations and Maggie took off her coat and placed it on the chair in the room. She thought and then felt in her pocket that the two rings were still there. She turned back to the room and she walked back towards Alex who bent to let the puppy off the leash. She took her coat off and placed it over Maggie's. She started to walk passed Maggie and Maggie stopped her while reaching out to grab Alex's arm. "I got something to give you too."

Alex looked in her eyes. Then smiled. 

"Come with me," Maggie said. She walked Alex in the room and in front of everyone. Also in front of their Christmas tree. "Can I get everyone's attention again? I'm sorry." Maggie put her hands together as if to pray and then broke them apart to bring them up to her face. A nervous habit she has when she is nervous. She turned to look at Alex and then she immediately wanted a chair for Alex. She walked quickly to grab it and then she sat her down in it.

"First, I want to thank all of you for being the greatest friends to Alex and I. Some of you being family of course, but still we appreciate everyone's help so we could get this house, move in and decorate it so quickly. We are so excited to start our lives together here and we are glad you are a part of that."

Some people spoke saying "Awww" or "You're Welcome" and then Maggie reached in her pocket with her back turned from Alex. She turned back around and she knelt down on one knee. She took Alex's hand in her hand and she finally spoke. Tiny tears started to form in Alex's eyes already before she spoke and they also started in Maggie's eyes.

"Alex," she said. "Let's try this again." She laughed and some in the room laughed as well so she could break the ice. Alex laughed as well. Better to laugh now because the tears would be coming. 

She smiled after it for quiet again.

"Alex, you are everything I've wished for. You helped me deal with my past. You gave me a family and friends, all of whom are with us now and they should be. You are my best friend, you are my partner, you challenge me and I'm grateful you came on this journey of buying a home with me." She stops to smile at the puppy that comes over and lays between her and Alex's feet. "So without dragging this on any longer, and after you've given me everything I've wanted so far, I want to give you what you've always wanted. Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?" 

Alex's face was all red and a tear or more ran away from the bottom lid straight down her cheeks. She looked down at the ring she once wore and with a surprised look as to how Maggie got the ring, it just didn't matter. She absolutely, 100%, wanted to be engaged to Maggie again and worked to plan their future. They would have the biggest gay wedding National City ever saw.

"Yes! Yes!" Alex said.

"Thanks for making me wait it out and sweat there a little," Maggie smiled. Everyone laughed.

Everyone in the room clapped and congratulated them. Maggie slipped the ring on Alex's finger and Alex brought it up to look at it again and wiped her face from all her tears. 

"She's surprised because these are the same rings from before and she wonders how I got them," Maggie explained. "Well, thankfully and a little detective work, Little Danvers also being on her safety deposit box at the bank, well this is where we are," she smiled. Everyone laughed and Alex just was speechless. She had nothing. She just grabbed Maggie's hand to pull her up and she kissed her right under the mistletoe that was placed above them across the ceiling.

"Where is your ring?" Alex said.

"Right here," Maggie said reaching in her left pocket. She laid it flat in her right hand and smiled showing Alex.

Alex took it and placed it on her finger. She whispered to Maggie, "Yes, Maggie Sawyer, I will marry you! I can't freaking wait!!!"

They hugged really tight and Gertrude barked at them and circled them at their feet.

"I guess she's jealous," Maggie picked her up and rubbed her ears.

"Now I'm jealous," Alex said.

Maggie kissed Alex's cheek. "Don't be. I'm her momma, but you are my lover." Maggie winked at Alex.


End file.
